Sibling Rivalry
by IKilledMisa
Summary: Seto Kaiba's children Draco & Sil are bitter rivals. When they go to Kaiba's Duel Academy Sil is determined to beat her brother...by any means necessary. Can her duel spirit Kaibaman help save these warring siblings?
1. Sibling Rivalry

"Draco can you go get your sister?" asked Serenity Kaiba.

"I don't want to Mum, she's always so mean." Draco whined

"I know the two of you have never gotten on well but you are family and I know she can be a bit stroppy but she's not that bad."

"I don't understand why she hates me though. I mean she's got everything. The brains, the looks, the talent, She's even inheriting KaibaCorp and she's Dad's favourite."

"Your Dad loves you both. He just has more in common with Sil. Now please go and get her your father will be home soon and he has big news for you two." Draco rolled his eyes and went up the stairs of their mansion. You could always tell which room was Sil's because there was usually loud metal, punk, screamo, crunk or emo music playing on the other side of it. Today it was Brokencyde. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Sil's room was covered in gothic posters. She had French Louis XIV style furniture and a walk-in wardrobe to house her extensive collection of clothes. There was a huge showcase filled with trophies from Duel Monsters tournaments and photos of her and their father at tournaments. Then there was all the technology she had. A 40 inch TV, video game consoles, a sweet music system and a state of the art computer. Draco didn't have that stuff it was whatever Sil wants Sil gets in the eyes of their father, Seto Kaiba. Sil had a very similar appearance to their father although she was obviously alot more feminine; pale skin, hourglass figure, cold blue eyes and an amazing dress sense. Just like their father she rarely showed emotion and when she did it was either when she was duelling, bragging or bonding with their father. Her hair was long & brown but was a lot darker and feathered than their father's.

As Draco opened the door he dodged a copy of _Elric of Melnibone_ that flew at him. "What do you want?" Sil hissed. She stood by the armoire with all her trophies in wearing a black gothic vest with a selection of cross necklaces and a black skirt.

"Mum wants you to come downstairs" Draco told her. Sil turned off her music.

"Fine" she said coldly and pushed past her younger brother.

Draco & Sil had always had a fierce sibling rivalry. Draco never understood why though he always seemed the outcast. He wished they had a relationship like their Uncle Mokuba had with their father. Draco looked almost exactly the same as his father even going as far as to have his hair cut the same way. He slumped downstairs in his baggy jeans and sports hoodie. They heard the front door open. "I'm home!" Kaiba called out. Sil jumped up and ran to her father and gave him a big hug. Kaiba hugged back and gave her a kiss. Draco watched. Kaiba never hugged him when he came home.

"Did you fire anyone today Daddy?" asked Sil

"Yep and when you take over you'll be able to do the same" he smiled. Kaiba looked at his son standing miserably. "Hello Draco" he said not showing much emotion. Sil smirked.

"Hi sweetie" said Serenity giving her husband a kiss. "How was work?"

"The usual, no matter what I do I can't find a decent employee. At least I've got a decent heir" he said patting Sil on the back.

"What about me Dad?" asked Draco.

"What about you?" Kaiba said.

"Aren't I gonna inherit KaibaCorp too?"

"I thought you said you didn't like KaibaCorp. You said and I quote 'it's stupid'" Kaiba said crossing his arms.

"Seto he was 5 at the time" Serenity said sticking up for their son.

"So? Sil has always loved KaibaCorp. It's that sort of passion and determination that gets you places. Moving on, kids I have a real treat for you." Kaiba smiled. "You're both going to Duel Academy"

"YES!" Sil cried out and hugged Kaiba. "Thank you Daddy"

"Urmm Dad do I have to go?" asked Draco

"Yes why?"

"It's just I'm not any good at duelling. You've seen me I'm an epic fail."

"Nonsense you're a Kaiba you just need a little more practice."

"Dad I don't want to go all the other kids will laugh at me" Draco pleaded already seeing his sister sniggering at him.

"Draco the only reason other kids will laugh at you is because you're a dumbass"

"SETO!" Serenity yelled angrily.

"What? I'm his father I know what's best." Kaiba turned back to Draco. "You're going to Duel Academy and you will like it."

"But Dad I…"

"I don't wanna hear another word you're going to Duel Academy and that is final. I have spoken."

"Dad I'm too old to play Duel Monsters."

"WHAT?" Draco could feel the ground move. "Your sister is a year older then you and she loves it. Isn't that right Dragon?"

"Yes Dad" Sil said sweetly.

"And I love it too so what are you trying to say, son?" Kaiba glared.

"Nothing I just don't like playing these childish games." Draco said miserably

"What are you talking about? games and toys purify the soul. Now go to your room and pack. You're going tomorrow!"

"Don't worry about a thing, Draco" Sil said slyly. "I'll take good care of you" she smiled. _I can see how much you want to win Dad's affection. I'll make sure you never beat me though. I'll always be the best and I'll inherit the Blue-Eyes White Dragons whether you like it or not_.


	2. Entrance Exam

Draco was packing his bags and heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he called. Serenity popped her head around the door and smiled.

"You need any help sweetie?" she asked.

"No thanks I'm almost done"

"Ya know Draco your Dad isn't very good at expressing his feelings but he does love you. He's not sending you to Duel Academy because he doesn't want you" she said.

"I know, he just wants me to be a great duellist even though I'm terrible at duelling. Why does Sil get everything?"

"Sil doesn't get everything. She just finds it easier to get along with your father."

"She gets all the attention from Dad. Just once I'd like him to say to me 'well done'"

"For what?" Serenity asked.

"For something, for anything I want him to be proud of me."

"Well then this is the perfect chance to show him what you can do." Serenity smiled and Draco smiled back at her.

Kaiba was in his office working as usual. Serenity walked in. "Seto we need to talk" she said.

"Can't it wait honey?" Kaiba said eyes fixed on the computer.

"No it can't. Seto in all the time we've been married I've always stood up for you. I've always defended you when people put you down."

"I never asked you to now please I need to do these reports."

"SETO KAIBA!" Serenity shouted making Kaiba jump. "I am very disappointed in you. You need to spend more time with Draco."

"I offered to take him to the KC Championship but he didn't wanna go."

"Have you ever asked him what he wants to do?" Kaiba didn't answer. "Seto, your son is starved for affection all he wants is for you to be proud of him."

"For what? He doesn't do anything. I try to teach him how to run KaibaCorp he says it's stupid. I try to teach him how to duel and he doesn't like it. I was never like that at his age, hell I was running KaibaCorp at his age."

"A little observation Seto, Draco isn't like you. He's got his own mind, feelings and dreams. Just try and talk to him before they go to the Duel Academy."

"Alright"

"I mean it Seto. If you don't start being a good, loving father to your son you can forget about getting laid." Serenity said sternly. Kaiba's eyes widened and he headed to Draco's room. _Ha, works everytime_ Serenity smiled.

Kaiba knocked on the door and went in. Draco had finished packing and was sitting on his bed playing on his PSP. "What you playing?" Kaiba asked.

"Crisis Core" Draco answered.

"Oh." Kaiba said finding it extremely difficult to talk to Draco. "Is it any good?"

"Yeah it's set before Final Fantasy 7 and you play as Zack whose Cloud's friend. It's so cool." Draco smiled.

"Sounds fun I'm gonna go now. If you need me just holler…you kids still use that word, right?"

"Not really" Draco sniggered

"Oh right…well…see ya around" Kaiba said uncomfortably.

"Dad wait!" called Draco. Kaiba turned and looked at his son.

"Yes?"

"Will you be watching the entrance duels?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss my son's victory"

"Thanks Dad" Draco smiled.

"I'll see ya later son" he said and went out of his room onto the landing. _Why is it so hard to talk to my own son? _He wondered.

**Meanwhile at Duel Academy:**

"Hey Jaden what's going on?" asked Syrus when they walked into the lobby and saw alot of students chattering.

"Beats me, I wonder what we'll have for dinner" smiled Jaden.

"Hey Alexis" waved Syrus. The mousey brown haired Obelisk girl turned and waved back.

"Hi guys" she said

"What's going on here?" asked Jaden

"Rumour has it there are two new students coming today."

"So what?" shrugged Jaden

"They're Seto Kaiba's kids."

"The legendary duellist?" Jaden & Syrus said in disbelief.

"The very same in the Obelisk Girls dorms there's a room being already cleared out for his daughter." Alexis smiled. "I'm looking forward to meeting her. I've heard she's amazing and Kaiba's pride & joy"

"Whoa…that sucks" said Jaden blankly

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Syrus

"Come on, they're joining mid-term. They'll have so much homework to catch up on."

"Jaden they don't have to do that homework." Alexis said laughing

"Whoa…that's cool. Don't they have to do the entrance duel?"

"Well duh." Alexis. "I'm going to watch it. You guys wanna come?"

"Hell yeah!" said Jaden & Syrus together

* * *

The Kaiba family sat in the helicopter. Sil was bored. She opened her Skelanimals bag and got out her iPod. "No, no music. This is the last time we get to sit together as a family." Serenity said taking Sil's iPod away.

"Mum, give it back!"

"No, I won't get to see you kids for a while and so I want to savour what time I have left" Serenity said wiping tears from her eyes. Sil started pouting. Kaiba closed his laptop.

"Your mother's right we should all make the most of our time together."

"Daddy ya know I changed some of the cards in my deck so now it's even better than it was before" Sil smiled.

"That's great sweetie" Kaiba said ruffling her hair. "What about you Draco? Have you made any changes to your deck?"

"No" Draco said.

"What? But you'll never win with that deck of yours."

"Don't listen to him sweetie if you believe in your deck you can win any duel. That's how your Uncle Joey won." Serenity said and hugged her son.

"Serenity, Joey's never won a tournament in his life. Now you're my wife and I love you very much but I'll not sit here and let you feed my son that heart of the cards crap." Kaiba focused on his son. "Hand it over" he said. Draco reached into his pocket, took out his cards and handed them to Kaiba. Kaiba skimmed through them taking out any that were of no use. "Throw these away" he told Draco then opened his infamous silver briefcase that was full of rare cards and started slotting them into the deck. "Much better, now at least you've got a chance" Kaiba said happily. Sil sat silently plotting.

When they landed on the helipad there was a huge crowd of teachers and students. "Seto Kaiba, it's such an honour" said the Chancellor. Kaiba didn't say anything he just shook the Chancellor's hand.

"Are we gonna have the entrance duels now?" asked Sil finally starting to show some emotion.

"My daughter Sil is a very keen duellist." Kaiba explained

"Of course, right this way" Chancellor said.

Sil was the first to duel. There were a lot of people in the arena and they all wore different jackets. Draco sat with his parents, the Chancellor and some very odd looking teacher with a funny blonde hair cut and wearing a blue coat. "Let's duel!" Sil & her examiner said together. Sil as usual insisted on being first.

"I put Infernity Necromancer (ATK/0 DEF/2000) in defence and end my go" she smiled. Kaiba sat watching her duel with a smile on his face. He looked so proud. Draco sighed. He knew he'd never be as good as her; he just didn't have the same passion she did. They were complete opposites; it was hard to believe they were even related.

"Serenity! Did you see that? Look at her. That's my little girl." Kaiba said excitedly. "Go on Sil! Show them what the Kaiba's are made of!" he called down to her.

"Right on it Dad!" she called back saluting her father. "I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer and now I tribute him, Archfiend Soldier and Wall of Illusion to special summon. Raviel, Lord of Phantasms! (ATK/4000 DEF/4000)" she smiled triumphantly. "Now Raviel...ATTACK!" she ordered and her examiners monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 0.

"That's my girl!" Kaiba clapped as Sil bathed in her glory. Kaiba turned to Draco. "Don't worry son. You'll be fine now get out there and win" he said. Draco smiled he knew Kaiba was trying to be supportive but it really wasn't working.

"Good luck sweetie" Serenity smiled sweetly as Draco headed to the duel field. As he headed down he ran into his sister.

"Good luck…you're gonna need it" she smirked as she walked past him. Draco shivered her voice was as cold as ice. When he got onto the duel field he was shaking. He could see his family watching him as well as all the other students. He drew his first card nervously. Well at least I have a decent hand he thought to himself.

"I summon Solar Flare Dragon (ATK/1500 DEF/1000) and now that Solar Flare Dragon is in play whenever I end my go you take 500 points of damage whether I attack or not so I think I'll end my turn." Draco looked up and saw Kaiba smiling at him and it made him feel alot better. As the duel progressed his confidence started to fade. His monsters got destroyed, his traps countered and his life points decreased. Draco was on the verge of crying. Kaiba watched him angrily. _Come on Draco you can still win this _he thought. Draco bit his lip as he shakily drew his card. "I summon D.D. Survivor (ATK/1800 DEF/200)." Draco said and with it he narrowly avoided a loss. It took him a while before he realised he'd won. He looked up at his father who was smiling & clapping. Draco smiled up at him. Not noticing Sil's cold piercing blue eyes stare angrily.

"Welcome to Duel Academy Sil. You'll be in the Obelisk Blue dorms. Professor Crowler will you please take Sil to get her uniform?"

"Of course Chancellor, right this way." Professor Crowler said leading Sil out of the office.

"Now Mr & Mrs Kaiba I know that Draco won the duel but I don't think he has the skills yet to be in this school" the Chancellor said. Draco dried his eyes. Serenity tried to comfort him.

"Last I checked Chancellor Shepherd I own this school" Kaiba said coldly staring at the Chancellor.

"Yes but you see…"

"Shut up, my son won that duel fair and square. Sure he needs to learn abit more but that's exactly what I made this school for. Remember this is my school, I'm your boss. I gave you a position here and I can take it away just as easily." Kaiba threatened.

"Alright but I have to put him in the Slifer Red dorms." Kaiba narrowed his eyes and stared angrily. Serenity could tell he was about to punch the Chancellor by the way his clenched fists were shaking.

"That will be fine Chancellor" she said

"WHAT? Serenity have you seen the Slifer dorms? it's like a giant toolshed." Kaiba protested.

"It'll give Draco more incentive to work harder. Right sweetie?" she winked at Draco.

"Yeah Dad I'll be fine" Draco smiled.

"Fine but I want him fed properly i.e. no cheap crappy food." Kaiba ordered. "Son if they treat you badly in the Slifer dorms call me and I'll be straight down to sort it out."

"Okay Dad"

"Well I'll let Professor Banner know and we'll fit you up with a uniform."

"DADDY!" they heard Sil's angry yell as she stormed into the office waving her school uniform around. "I refuse to wear this" she said angrily.

"Chancellor Shepherd I'm sorry but as soon as she saw it she went ballistic." Crowler explained.

"Sil don't shout, what's wrong with it?" asked Kaiba calmly.

"I don't like the colour" said Sil.

"Which? The blue or the white?"

"The white, I don't like it. I want it black but I want to keep the blue. The blue is lovely" she said calming down at the sound of Kaiba's voice. No matter how angry or bitchy she was the moment she heard their father speak she calmed down.

"Well don't worry sweetie we'll get the white bits done black for you" Kaiba said. "You" he said to Crowler. "You in charge of the Obelisks?"

"Yes I am" he said

"Well get fixing my daughter's uniform" he said chucking the girls' uniform to Crowler.

After getting a tour of campus it was time for Serenity & Seto to say goodbye to Sil & Draco. Serenity showered her two children with kisses. "Work hard Draco" she said hugging her son. "Sil be good and don't cause trouble" she said hugging her daughter. Serenity's eyes were watering. When it came to saying goodbye to Seto, Sil got very emotional she burst into tears. Draco had never seen her cry before.

"Daddy don't go. Stay with us." She begged. A few tears ran down Kaiba's cheek as he hugged his daughter.

"I can't Dragon" he gave her a kiss and turned to Draco. He gave his son a quick rigor mortis hug. "Make me proud Draco" then he hugged both his children one last time. "I love you both and I'll write to you. Sil I want you to be good and look after your little brother and Draco I want you to work hard so you end up in Obelisk." Sil & Draco stood waving as the KaibaCorp helicopter took off. They looked at each other but didn't say anything. Sil & Draco's cold blue eyes met and so began their new rivalry


	3. New Friends

Fonda Fontaine, the supervisor for the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm showed Sil to her room. Kaiba made sure she'd been given a private room so she didn't have to share. It had a white & blue theme. Her bed sheets were white with blue flowers and lacy like her curtains. All the elegant furniture had a sophisticated walnut finish. There was beautiful blue rug on the cream carpet and the lamps had a floral style. Sil was very happy with it. She put her bags by her bed and started to look through the cupboards & drawers. _Not bad, this'll do nicely_ she thought. There was a knock at her door and she answered it. Professor Crowler stood with 5 sets of school uniform. As she requested the white parts of her uniform had been dyed black and the rest kept blue. "I have your uniform and your timetable" he said.

"Thanks teach." Sil said taking her uniform and timetable from him. "Wait a minuet" she said when she put them on the bed. She reached into her bag and took out a cheque book. Sil then took a pen out of her trench coat and did an epic pen twirl. "It's Vellian Crowler, right?" she asked.

"Yes, what…" before Professor Crowler could finish Sil thrust a cheque for £250 at him.

"For your trouble" she said and closed the door leaving her teacher wide eyed.

**Meanwhile in the toolshed (Slifer Red Dorms)**

"Hello I am Professor Banner" smiled a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail. He was holding a fat orange & dark brown stripped cat. Draco smiled.

"Nice to meet you I'm Draco Kaiba. Hey does your cat have a name?"

"He is called Pharaoh" said Professor Banner.

"Can I stroke him?" asked Draco.

"I don't see why not" Professor Banner continued to smile. Draco softly stroked Pharaoh. The cat purred and Draco smiled.

"I love animals" he said tickling the cat behind the ears.

"I see I'll show you to your room." Professor Banner smiled.

"Hey Jaden what happened to Chumley?" asked Syrus watching the Battle City Tournament DVD.

"Who cares? It's not like his fat ass did anything." Jaden said lying on his bunk lazily. Professor Banner knocked and opened the door.

"Jaden, Syrus this is your new roommate, Draco Kaiba" said Professor Banner. Draco cautiously walked into the room with his bags.

"Whoa…cool" said Jaden sitting up.

"I want you both to make him feel welcome." Professor Banner said and put down Pharaoh. "Here is your timetable, Draco." He said handing Draco a piece of paper.

"Thanks Professor" said Draco. As soon as the door closed Draco got very nervous.

"So you're Seto Kaiba's son, huh?" said Jaden. Draco nodded. "That's cool. Ya know Syrus's brother is a pro-duellist"

"Hey why are you in this dorm? I mean you're a Kaiba. Shouldn't you be in Obelisk Blue?" asked Syrus. Jaden threw a pillow at him.

"Don't worry about Syrus he's just messing around" Jaden laughed.

"It's ok. I know I'm terrible at duelling. Nothing like Sil." Draco said. "Is the top bunk mine?"

"Yeah the sheets and mattress have been changed for you and everything" said Syrus

"We saw your entrance duel. Your sisters really amazing I mean I was totally blown away when she called Raviel, Lord of Phantasms."

"Yeah…she's awesome." Draco said miserably.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Jaden.

"No it's just my sister and I don't have a great relationship. I mean I love her to pieces but she seems to hate me and I don't know why. I've always lived in Sil's shadow. She's the one with the good-looks, she's the one with the intelligence and she's the one with the talent. She's everything I wanna be and more." Draco sighed. "Everytime I do something she surpasses it, she's so competitive. It really hurts to see Dad & Sil having fun together but Dad can't even have a conversation with me." Draco's eyes were watering.

"Wow…that sucks." Jaden said with a blank expression. "That makes me glad I don't have any mentioned family because if I had your sister as my sister. Wow…that would suck."

"She's not a bad person. I know she's not." Draco insisted

"Well she's not as bad as my brother Zane" said Syrus. Draco smiled.

"Yeah Syrus's brother is a real jerk." Jaden laughed.

"Hey" Syrus threw Jaden's pillow back at him. Draco laughed when it hit Jaden in the face. "Hey are you gonna unpack?"

"Nah, he'll be out of here before we know it" smiled Jaden. Draco smiled and opened his bag.

"Not likely with my deck and skills" said Draco. Jaden jumped off his bed.

"Sweet! That means you're our new best friend" he laughed putting his arm over Draco's shoulder. "Right Sy?"

"Yeah welcome to Slifer Red" smiled Syrus.

**Meanwhile at Obelisk Blue**

Sil had finished putting everything in the drawers and had put her laptop on to charge even though she already had a computer in her room. She took out her cuddly Blue-Eyes White Dragon which she'd had since she was a baby. Her family didn't know she had it they thought she threw it away. Then she took out a picture of her & her father when she was about 11. Kaiba was smiling and had his arms around her, she was sitting on his lap smiling joyfully and waving a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. She put the photo on her bedside table and dried some tears from her eyes before taking out the toys & games she'd brought from home. She had all sorts of amazing puzzles, a PSP & some games and an old Chess set her Dad gave to her when she was 13. He said that he got it when he was a child and that he and Mokuba used to play with it. There was knocking at her door. Sil answered it and saw a pretty girl with mousey-brown hair and brown eyes standing there. "Hi I'm Alexis Rhodes. I saw your duel and I gotta say you were amazing" she smiled.

"Thank you" Sil said coldly.

"My friends and I are having a get together. Do you wanna come?" she asked. Sil froze up.

"No thank you" she said politely. "I still have some unpacking to do and also I've had a long flight so I'm planning to have an early night" she said.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then" smiled Alexis. Sil nodded and closed her door. _I don't have time to socialise. I must be the best. I'll be the one who holds the Blue-Eyes White Dragon _she thought. She looked at herself in the ornamental mirror on her wall. Her long, thick mahogany hair cascaded into a feathered mullet and the choppy bangs and wisps of her fringe highlighted her large cold blue eyes. An aura of malevolence surrounded her. "Just watch me Dad. I won't stop until I've proven myself to you."

**Next morning in the toolshed**

"RISE & SHINE!" Draco's eyes snapped open when he heard Jaden yell in his ear.

"Dude you almost gave me a heart attack" Draco said clutching onto his chest. Jaden laughed.

"My bad, sorry about that but come on you gotta get up. I don't wanna miss breakfast."

"Trust Jaden to only be interested in food" said Syrus coming out from the bathroom. Draco climbed down from his bunk and went to get ready. He put on his white & black trousers which he did up with a KaibaCorp belt and red boots. Then he put on a loose long-sleeved black top.

"Syrus you finished in there?" he asked pointing to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah help yourself". Draco went into the bathroom and shut the door. "What do you think of him Jaden?"

"I think he's awesome. He's not what I thought he'd be like. I thought he'd be really snobby but he's super fun." When Draco came out of the bathroom he looked a spitting image of his father. He smiled and picked up his Slifer Red Jacket.

"What time is class?" he asked

"CLASS! Oh man Crowler will kill us!" Jaden shouted. "Everybody scramble!"

"Jaden we still have an hour left" said Syrus and Jaden froze.

"I knew that…I meant scramble as in scrambled eggs" he said blushing slightly.

**Later in the School**

The first class was with the Obelisk Blues. Jaden, Draco and Syrus sat together. "Morning guys" said Alexis. Draco smiled at her. He thought she was very pretty and she sounded very friendly.

"Oh hey Alexis this is our new home-boy Draco Kaiba" joked Jaden.

"Nice to meet you I'm Alexis Rhodes. I'm in the same dorm as your sister. Is she always so solitary?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"Yeah that's just the way she is."

"How are you finding Duel Academy? It must be weird being away from home."

"Yeah it is but Jaden & Syrus have been so awesome. I've never really had friends before."

"Why? You seem like a nice enough guy." Alexis asked. Draco blushed. Professor Crowler came in and everyone took their seats.

"Is everyone here?" he asked then saw an empty space next to Chazz. "Alexis, do you know where Sil Kaiba is?" he asked. Alexis shook her head just then the door swung open and Sil walked in with her mobile glued to her ear. "…Love you too Daddy, bye" she said, hung up and put her mobile in the pocket of her black & blue Duel Academy mini-dress.

"So glad you could join us Miss Kaiba" said Professor Crowler annoyed.

"Sorry about that I was just talking to my Daddy…you know my Daddy, Seto Kaiba. The duelling legend who owns this school." Sil said sitting next to Chazz.

"Man, she's only just got in and she's already flexing her authority." Draco said rolling his eyes. He didn't realise his sister heard his insult and was now plotting revenge.

"Well now that everybody's here lets start." Professor Crowler said. "Today we'll be working on strategies. Who can give me a good example of a strategy?" Sil's hand immediately shot up. "Yes Sil what've you got in mind?" Sil stood up.

"What's better than 1 Blue-Eyes White Dragon? 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons and the best way to summon them is by using Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon because its effect lets you special summon one dragon-type monster from your hand to the field. Of course Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon is a level 10 monster so the fastest way to summon it without tributing or removing any monsters would be to have Lord of D on the field and then play The Flute of Summoning Dragon which lets you special summon 2 dragon-type monsters to the field and with Lord of D on the field dragons can't be targeted by spell, trap or card effects." she said.

"Amazing Sil! Excellent job I see that you've inherited your father's skills."

"Thank you Professor" she said and sat down.

"What about you Draco? Do you have any strategies?" Professor Crowler asked. Draco went as pale as a ghost, he felt like he was gonna throw up. "Come on Draco you must have one." Draco looked at his sister who was leaning on her desk smiling deviously. Draco stood up.

"Err…well…err…" he started stuttering. "Urmm…I…err." Professor Crowler rolled his eyes.

"Sit down Kaiba. Anyone else?" he said. Draco put his head in his hands. He wanted to crawl away and die. Jaden & Syrus gave him reassuring pats on the back.

"Hey don't worry about it." Syrus said

"Yeah Syrus screws up all the time" joked Jaden.

"I do not"

"Yeah ya do"

"Thanks guys" Draco said feeling slightly better. He looked over at Sil who had lost interest in her brother and was now concentrating on the class.

* * *

**A/N: From now on I will be refering to the Slifer Red dorms as 'the toolshed' because Kaiba refers to it as a toolshed in the previous chapter also I got the idea from the Yugioh GX Abridged Series by DarkSideIncorporated (it's a GX abridged series that's actually good)**


	4. Seto & Serenity Visit

"Serenity, I'm home!" Kaiba called out when he got home but instead of Serenity coming up to him, giving him a kiss and asking how work was there was just silence. "Sweetie, you home?" Kaiba called out again. _She must've gone out_ he thought and made his way up to his home office. As he walked down the landing he heard a crying coming from his bedroom. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He knocked on the door. "Serenity, sweetie can I come in?" he asked.

"No" said a teary voice from inside.

"Honey, please open the door."

"No! Go away!"

"Serenity open the door" he said calmly even though he was getting annoyed.

"No you jerk!" was the reply.

"Why am I a jerk? Honey, what have I done?"

"You've sent my babies away!" he heard her start crying again.

"Serenity, open the door before I kick it down" he said sternly. He heard the lock click and the door opened. Serenity stood in her flowing pink dress with tears running down her face. Kaiba hugged her. "I miss them too" he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Please don't cry, I hate to see you cry"

"That's why I locked the door" Serenity said quietly, stroking Kaiba's chest. "I love you" she whispered before breaking away from their embrace and walking over to their bed. Kaiba walked in and saw their bed covered in photo albums and there were family videos playing on the TV. There was a video of Serenity sitting in a hospital bed with Kaiba standing next to her cradling a bundle of pink blankets. They had huge smiles on their faces.

"Come on guys say something" said Mokuba's voice.

"This is my baby-dragon" Kaiba said proudly. "Yes you are, you're my baby-dragon" he smiled and a cute squeak came out of the bundle of blankets. Then Joey & Yugi came into the room with a bouquet of flowers. Joey went up to Serenity and gave her a kiss.

"How ya feelin' sis?" Joey asked.

"Great, I've only spent 5 hours in labour" Serenity smiled.

"Is that my niece?" Joey asked. "Come on moneybags let me hold her"

"Hey, you & Yugi are getting married and I'm supporting that, leave me alone" Kaiba said. Then the movie changed.

"Oh that's Draco's first steps" Kaiba pointed out seeing him help the little boy to his feet and hold his arms out in case he fell back. Kaiba had a proud smile on his face as he watched his son take his first steps. Kaiba snuggled up to Serenity as they watched the old movies. The movie changed.

There was Sil standing in a blue dress with a gold rosette and holding a trophy.

"I'm Sil Kaiba and I'm gonna be the bestest duellist in the world because my Daddy says I can be whatever I wanna be and when I grow up I wanna be like my Daddy" she said with a sweet voice.

"Aww, her first Duel Monsters tournament" Kaiba said proudly. The video changed to one of Draco dressed in black robes, in one hand he held a bucket shaped like a jack-o-lantern and in the other held a Scream mask. "I'm a ghost Mummy" he said.

"I know sweetie. You look very scary" said Serenity's voice.

"Whooooo" said Draco waving his arms. Kaiba & Serenity both laughed as they watched. Then the camera moved to Sil.

"Mummy, look at me! I'm Dark Magician Girl" she said excitedly.

"Halloween" said Kaiba shaking his head.

"Shhh…here comes the best bit" said Serenity.

"I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon" said Sil waving her staff around and Kaiba walked in dressed as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Serenity started laughing hysterically.

"Hey I think that was a very good costume" said Kaiba.

"I'm sorry darling but you look so funny"

"Ya know for the rest of that night at every house Sil would start saying. 'My Daddy is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon'" Serenity giggled.

"She's always loved that card. I want my babies back" she said miserably and started sniffling. "Even if it's just for one day, I miss them so much" she said holding onto her husband. Kaiba held her close to him so she could hear his heart.

"Alright my angel I'll make sure we see the kids" Kaiba said and Serenity kissed him on the lips.

**Meanwhile at Duel Academy**

"Hey! This isn't Monster Reincarnation its Monster Reborn" said Sil angrily to a Ra Yellow boy.

"Really I guess I got them confused. They are very similar" he said

"Like hell they are! Monster Reborn is a banned card, whereas Monster Reincarnation is _not_ a banned card! You sir, are an idiot" she said arrogantly. "Now I'm gonna tell Professor Crowler you've got illegal cards" she smirked and ran off. _The only people who get away with cheating are me and my Daddy _she thought. When she was almost at Crowler's office she bumped into Chazz and landed on the floor. "You knocked me over dumbass" she snarled as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Well excuuuse me princess" Chazz said mockingly. Sil crossed her arms and glared at him. "My name is Chazz."

"I don't care" she growled

"Well that was kind of insensitive. No wonder nobody likes you." Chazz said

"Oh like _you're_ Mr Popular."

"I don't need friends. I'm the Chazz" he said smugly. Sil flicked her hair back and started to walk off. "Where are you going?"

"To Professor Crowler's office, I have a Ra Yellow to get expelled and I have no interest in you. You're about as useful as Thousand-Eyes Idol…oh no I didn't!" she smirked

"That card's even more useless than Kuriboh! You take that back!" Chazz shouted.

"No shan't" she said calmly and walked off.

Draco, Jaden & Syrus were in the shop. Draco needed new cards and his new friends were helping him pick some. Draco had decided to make a Warrior deck. "Maybe I should get some booster packs too" Draco said. Dorothy laughed as she put his cards in a bag.

"Why don't you just see what you got in the packs you've already bought" she smiled.

"Thanks" Draco said. The three of them went into the lobby to see who was duelling.

"Hey Chazz is duelling today" said Jaden.

"Who's Chazz?" asked Draco.

"He's a knob-head" said Syrus. Jaden & Draco laughed.

"Ya know that spiky haired Obelisk guy who sits next to your sister, that's Chazz" said Jaden.

"Attention duellists! Would Sil & Draco Kaiba report to the office" said the loudspeaker.

"Why would they want you? You haven't done anything" said Syrus. Draco shrugged.

"I dunno but I better go. Would you guys do me a favour and look after my cards?"

"Sure, no problem" said Syrus and Draco handed him the bag.

"I'll see you later guys. Let me know how the duel goes." Draco waved.

"See ya Draco" Syrus & Jaden said together. Draco got to the office just as Sil did. Draco looked at his sister with pleading eyes but she just shunned him with her cold indifference. The two of them went into the office and sat down.

"Oh good you're both here. I have your father to speak to you." Chancellor Shepherd said turning around the monitor of his computer. Both Draco & Sil smiled when they saw their father's face on the screen.

"Hi kids" he said

"Hi Daddy" said Sil energetically.

"How are you finding Duel Academy?" he asked

"I've made some friends" said Draco.

"I'm acing my classes" Sil said.

"Well done Sil, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. Kids your mother & I have been missing you so every other Saturday we'll be coming to visit you, starting this weekend."

"YAY!" Draco & Sil said in unison.

"Oh and we've got some presents for you but you'll have to wait until Saturday to find out what they are."

"Dad you can't tell us you've got presents and expect us to wait" whined Sil

"Just give us a clue" said Draco. Kaiba shook his head.

"Nope, no clues you're just gonna have to wait. I have to go now kids. I love you."

"Love you too" Sil & Draco said together and the screen went blank.

**Saturday**

Draco & Sil waited for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet to land. Draco had invited Jaden, Syrus and Alexis to come along as well. The first person to get out was Serenity. She was wearing a lilac dress with ruffled shoulder straps. "Mummy!" Sil & Draco yelled together and ran up to her. Her eyes glistened and she opened her arms.

"Oh my babies" she said, close to tears. "How I've missed you" she said and started to shower them with kisses.

"Aww" Alexis said. Serenity looked up and smiled sweetly.

"How do you do, I'm Draco & Sil's mother" she said.

"I'm Alexis"

"I'm Jaden"

"I'm Syrus"

"These are all my friends" smiled Draco. Sil remained silent.

"I'm Sil's friend too" said Alexis.

"I'm so pleased you two are making friends. I've been so worried about you." Serenity said.

"Daddy!" Sil yelled as Kaiba got out of the jet. She dived into his arms.

"It's good to see you too, Dragon" he smiled and gave her a kiss. He looked at Draco. "Hello son" he said

"Hi Dad" Draco replied. Kaiba stayed quiet for a moment then hesitantly opened his arms inviting Draco to hug him. After a reluctant hug Draco smiled.

"Seto come meet Draco & Sil's friends" said Serenity sweetly. Jaden, Syrus & Alexis introduced themselves and Kaiba shook their hands.

"Hey Mr Kaiba can I have an autograph?" asked Jaden holding out his notebook. Kaiba laughed.

"I don't see why not" he said and took a pen out of his white sleeveless trench coat and after skilfully twirling it wrote:

_To Jaden Yuki,  
__Keep duelling!  
__Seto Kaiba_

"Hey, didn't I say you two were gonna get some presents?" Kaiba said handing the notebook back to Jaden. Draco & Sil got very excited as Kaiba headed to his jet. He took out of the luggage compartment two boxes. One was wrapped in silver & blue wrapping paper and the other had red & purple paper. "Who wants to be first?" Kaiba asked both his children started yelling.

"Me! Me! Me!"

"Draco, you can go first." Kaiba said

"But Daddy" Sil whined

"You'll get your turn, Dragon and I know you'll love yours." Kaiba said. Sil started pouting. Kaiba handed Draco the red & purple box. Draco opened it and found an extensive collection of new cards. Draco smiled.

"Wow thanks Dad. These'll be a lot of help" he said. Kaiba smiled.

"Sil, come get your present" Kaiba said. Sil ran over to her father and started tearing at the silver & blue wrapping paper ferociously. She opened the box and took out a silver & blue duel disk which was modelled to look like a dragon's wing, it had a black & silver strap and the main disk was shaped like a dragon's head. Sil immediately put it on, it was extremely impressive.

"It's beautiful Daddy" she said.

"I told you love it Dragon. Oh and take this for luck." Kaiba said and handed her a card.

"Kaibaman" she read out loud.

"I modelled it after myself. One day that effect will be very useful." Kaiba smiled proudly. Sil read the effect. _You can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand. _She looked up at her father and smiled. "That's a special card, Sil" he said.

After a fun day of playing on the beach and a few friendly duels it was getting late. Serenity didn't want to go and Kaiba ended up carrying her to the jet. After giving her children embarrassing amount of hugs & kisses she got in. Kaiba gave his children goodbye hugs. "We'll see you in 2 weeks" he said. "It was good to meet you lot" he said to Jaden, Syrus and Alexis before getting in his giant dragon shaped jet plane. They all waved until the jet had disappeared into the horizon. Everybody headed back to their dorms aside from Sil who stayed staring at her card. "Kaibaman, I wonder what's so special about you" she smiled. _Maybe I will be inheriting the Blue-Eyes White Dragon as well as KaibaCorp_ she thought. Then her eyes widened when she saw Kaibaman salute her. She shook her head. "What the...did you just fuckin' wink at me? No that's impossible" she said and put the card in the pocket of her black jeans.


	5. Kaibaman

Sil put on her black lace nightdress and brushed her feathered mahogany hair. She went to her desk and picked up Kaibaman. She looked at the card and smiled. She got into bed and put the card on her bedside table. "Goodnight Kaibaman" she said as she hugged her cuddly Blue-Eyes, switched the light off and went to sleep. Sil slept soundly until about 2. She opened her eyes. _Why the hell am I awake?_ She thought and sat up. The moonlight shone into her bedroom. She raised her head and saw someone standing in her room. "AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "What the fuck!"

"Sil, I'm Kaibaman" the person said.

"Who the fuck?" she screeched. "Help! There's a scary man in my room!" she screamed. Ms Fontaine came running into her room and some of the other girls stood at the door looking in.

"Sil, what's wrong?" she asked. Sil was hyperventilating. Kaibaman was standing right next to Ms Fontaine but she didn't see him and neither did the other girls. "Did you have a nightmare?" Ms Fontaine asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Sil lied.

"Alright girls back to bed" said Ms Fontaine. "Try to sleep Sil" she said before shutting the door. Sil waited until the light that peaked underneath her door went off then turned on her bedside lamp. She looked at the man still standing there. He had a white sleeveless studded trench coat, black trousers, a black & red top, his long black sleeves had silver bands around the upper arms and he had black studded gloves. He wore a Blue-Eyes White Dragon helmet and had long brown hair. Sil started to relax after her initial fright.

"Are you an angel?" she asked. Kaibaman shook his head.

"No, I'm a duel spirit."

"What the fuck is a duel spirit?" Sil asked.

"In all the countless cards around the world only a few have actual spirits and very few people can see those spirits. You're one of those people."

"So you're saying nobody can see you aside from me?"

"No there are others who have the same gift as you. They'll be able to see me and you'll be able to see their duel spirits."

"Why are you here? Are you gonna show me my past, present and future in an attempt to scare me into changing my personality cos it won't work."

"No I'm not. I'm your spirit partner."

"No offence Kaibaman but that sounds really lame."

"Oh don't be like that, I'm your friend"

"I don't have time for friends. They keep me from achieving my goal. I need to concentrate on being the best. I'm going to be as brilliant as Daddy. I want to be the one inheriting KaibaCorp and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and don't you dare give me a friendship speech! I hate those!"

"Truth is Sil; you hate anything you're scared of. You set out to destroy anyone or anything that is a threat to you." Sil rolled on her side. "Your father, Seto Kaiba loves you that's why he created me, to save you from yourself. I'm not your enemy Sil; you don't have to be afraid of me." Kaibaman said.

**Monday morning in the toolshed**

"Oh man I LOVE bacon" said Jaden stuffing his face at breakfast. "It makes waking up worthwhile." Syrus & Draco laughed.

"How is it you eat so much but stay so skinny?" Draco asked. Jaden shrugged.

"Dunno maybe I just have a high matablabism" he said

"Do you mean metabolism?" asked Draco

"That's the one" Jaden smiled. The three of them talked as they ate their breakfast. Over the past week they'd become really close friends. Jaden & Syrus had even helped Draco build a new deck.

"I wonder what we'll do in class today."

"Well I'll be sleeping"

"You will be doing no such thing Jaden" said Professor Banner. "Today you're having a test"

"Awwww…" they all moaned.

**In the school**

"Chazz why do you keep following me?" Sil asked. "Seriously, I'm thinking about giving you a Kaiba bitch-slap"

"I've got a better idea. We should totally hang out" said Chazz.

"Why?"

"I don't know" Chazz said slowly. The two of them ran into Draco and his friends in the lobby.

"Hey Chazz" said Jaden in his usual friendly way. "You finally got a friend huh?" he joked.

"He's not my friend!" said Sil insulted. "He's just a guy who follows me around. I don't even know his full name."

"It's Chazz Princeton"

"Yeah, can you keep it down Chazz, I'm trying to talk to Jaden."

"Oh come on, you know who that slacker is but you don't know me. We sit next to each other!" Chazz shouted. Sil ignored his rant and looked coldly at her brother. She smirked.

"Still one of the Slifer Slackers" she sneered.

"I am trying. I've even got a new deck" said Draco

"Trying? You can't even be bothered to do up your jacket. As for your deck it doesn't matter what you use. You'll never be able to beat me, why? Because I'm Sil frickin' Kaiba. I have all the cool gadgets, I have all the best outfits and I have the best monsters and one day I'll be adding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my deck, the most powerful card in all of…"

"That doesn't mean you're better than us Sil" said Syrus

"How dare you interrupt me while I'm stroking my ego!" Sil hissed

"Draco may not have as powerful cards as you but he's got friends to back him up and at least he doesn't have a dragon fetish" Syrus said. Sil's blue eyes became a psychotic glare and rage was radiating off her.

"That's it Peewee, you're fucking dead" she snarled.

"What's going on here?" said Professor Crowler. "I hope nobodies settling beefs out here."

"Syrus was horrible to Sil" said Chazz.

"I should've guessed. You Slifer Slackers are always causing trouble. I should expel you but I'm not a demon, I think it'd be much more interesting for Syrus & Sil to work this out in a duel" He said.

"God bless you, sir" Sil said coldly with a wicked smile on her face. Syrus gulped.

"Good, the duel will be after lunch" Professor Crowler smiled and walked off. Chazz & Sil gave each other a high-five.

**Later in Obelisk Blue**

"You must be proud of yourself" said Kaibaman sitting on Sil's bed.

"Oh here it comes, the big 'holier than thou' attitude" Sil groaned but carried on admiring herself in the mirror. She'd clipped silver dragon hairclips in her hair forming a sort of Alice band and then ruffled it so not only did it look fuller and choppier but it looked cooler too. "I'm sexy" she said fluttering her eye lashes.

"Sil are you listening to me?"

"Nope" Kaibaman got up and stood behind her so she could see him in the mirror.

"I can't help but feel you're enjoying this."

"I get to crush some little dick-weeds self-esteem and isn't that what duelling is all about?" she smirked. Kaibaman shook his head.

"You have so much to learn" he said. Sil got up and put on her duel disk.

"Well you can teach me after the duel" she said as she put her deck in the pocket of her sexy black & blue uniform.

**In the Duel Arena**

Syrus was nervous. He'd seen Sil duel when she wasn't angry and she was ruthless. _Maybe I should just forfeit. I don't think anybody would hold it against me_ he thought. When he saw Sil walk in he got a lot more nervous. _Oh my god she's smiling, this is the most disturbing thing ever_ he thought.

"Alright, this duel will have 8000 life points. Now shuffle your decks in an overdramatic fashion." Crowler said.

"Let's duel!" they said in unison. "I'll go first" said Sil drawing her card. "I think I'll start off slowly…with the spell card Ookazi which deals you 800 points of damage."

Sil: 8000 Syrus: 7200

"That's starting slowly?" Syrus said. "For me…yes. I don't screw around stumpy. Now I summon Flamvell Dragnov (ATK/1100 DEF/200) in defence and put a face-down. It's your move". Syrus bit his lip. "Ok I summon Gyroid (ATK/1000 DEF/1000) and attack that dragon." Syrus said and the dragon shattered. Syrus looked at his life points. "Hey why've they gone down?" he asked looking at his duel disk. "Oh didn't I tell you? When Flamvell Dragnov is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard you receive 500 points of damage." Sil smirked.

Sil: 8000 Syrus: 6700

"Then I'll put a face-down and end my go." Sil drew her card. "I summon Mirage Dragon (ATK/1600 DEF/600) with this in play you can't use traps in the battle phase. Now attack his weird helicopter thing." "I use my monsters effect. Once per turn it can't be destroyed." Syrus burst in. "But you still take damage so what has that achieved?" Sil said smugly. Syrus didn't reply. "I end my turn" she smiled

Sil: 8000 Syrus: 6100

"First I play spell card Emergency Provisions to send my face-down to the graveyard and gain 1000 life points. Now I summon Steamroid (ATK/1800 DEF/1800)". "I activate my trap, Bottomless Trap Hole removing your monster from play!" smiled Sil.

Sil: 8000 Syrus 7100

"I summon Zombie Master (ATK/1800 DEF/0). Now I attack your weird helicopter thing with Mirage Dragon and then to finish it off I'll attack with Zombie Master." Syrus's monster smashed into pieces. "I'm getting bored Short-stuff. You'd better start playing something decent."

Sil: 8000 Syrus: 5700

Syrus drew his card. "Just what I needed. I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse Ambulanceroid & Rescueroid to create Ambulance Rescueroid (ATK/2300 DEF/1800)." Syrus said proudly. "It took you long enough" said Sil. "Ambulance Rescueroid attack Mirage Dragon." Syrus said but Sil looked completely unfazed as her monster shattered. "Finally I put a face-down."

Sil: 7300 Syrus: 5700

Sil drew her card and stared at her hand. "I'm in the mood for a ritual or more specifically a White Dragon Ritual, now by sacrificing Zombie Master I can summon Paladin of White Dragon! I'll end my turn with a face-down." Sil smiled at her dragon. "I summon Expressroid (ATK/400 DEF/1600) and when Expressroid is summoned I can add 2 roid monsters from my graveyard to my hand." _I know what they'll be _Sil thought. "Ambulance Rescueroid attack Paladin of White Dragon." Sil raised her face-down. "I activate my trap Sakuretsu Armor and destroy Ambulance Rescueroid" Sil smiled. "My move" she hissed. "I'm gonna summon a friend of mine, Zombie Master! And using its effect I'll send a monster card from my hand to the graveyard. Now what do zombies do best? Come back from the dead! So welcome back Zombie Master." Sil laughed wickedly. "Look at you only one monster. It's pathetic. I'll do you a favour and finish you off quickly, Paladin of White Dragon attack!" Sil said in the traditional Kaiba fashion. "I activate my trap No Entry! So now I change my monster to defence position" his Expressroid smashed. "Big deal. I can still attack with my Zombie Masters. Go my zombie minions!"

Sil: 7300 Syrus: 2100

_Oh no, all I can do is build up a defence and she'll easily get through it_. Syrus thought. _Please be Polymerization_ he kept repeating in his mind. "Yawn!" said Sil. Syrus drew his card and smiled. "I use Polymerization to fusion summon Ambulance Rescueroid. Now I'll attack your stupid dragon!" Syrus said and Sil's dragon smashed. "My dragon!" Sil yelled. She glared at Syrus. "You'll pay for that, nobody comes between me and my dragons" she hissed. Sil drew her card. "I'm done"

Sil: 6900 Syrus: 2100

"Well I'm not. I summon Drillroid (ATK/1600 DEF/1600) in defence and now I'll send that zombie back to where it came from with Ambulance Rescueroid".

Sil: 6400 Syrus: 2100

"I'll use Zombie Master's effect to special summon my other Zombie Master. I'll shift them to defence positions, play a face-down and end my go" Sil was extremely angry and Syrus knew it. "Well I'll shift Drillroid into attack position and then I'll attack your Zombie Masters" Sil smiled as if she was hoping he'd do that.

Sil: 6400 Syrus: 2100

"That's more like it. You're finally playing properly. I summon La Jinn (ATK/1800 DEF/1000). Since genies grant wishes my wish is for La Jinn to attack."

Sil: 6400 Syrus: 1900

"I summon Expressroid in defence position and end my go" said Syrus. "I tribute La Jinn to summon Lesser Fiend (ATK/2100 DEF/1000) and I end" Sil said. "I summon Cycroid (ATK/800 DEF/1000) and then I play the spell card Training Wheels. This lets my Cycroid attack you directly."

Sil: 5600 Syrus: 1900

"I'll summon Malice Doll of Demise (ATK/1600 DEF/1700) but this little dolly isn't for playing. Now I'll attack Expressroid with Lesser Fiend. It's your move" she hissed. "I can bring in Cycroid & his Training wheels to attack you directly." Syrus started getting more confident as Sil's life points dropped. "Now I attack with Ambulance Rescueroid." Syrus yelled. "I activate my trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. It negates your attack but instead of going to the graveyard it just returns to face-down position, ready for your next attack" she said smugly.

Sil: 4800 Syrus: 1900

Sil drew her card and started to laugh wickedly. "Just what I was waiting for, I discard 1 card to destroy all your face-up monsters using Lightning Vortex! Now Peewee…your all mine" she said glaring at Syrus with cold blue eyes. "Lesser Fiend! Malice Doll of Demise! Attack!" she laughed as poor Syrus's life points hit 0. "I'd like to say you duelled well…but as we both know it'd be a total lie" she said cruelly towering over him.

"Sil, you're a skilled duellist. There's no question about that but…"

"I don't wanna hear it Kaibaman. That little dweeb will think twice before answering back to me. Nobody says I've got a dragon fetish and gets away with it."

"Ok that was wrong but why didn't you just be the bigger person and walk away?"

"Because I didn't want to and anyway I am the bigger person have you seen how small that guy is? He's like Smally McSmall" Sil laughed.

"Sil duelling is not an excuse create chaos and destroy people's self-esteem. Even your father has a certain degree of respect for his opponents."

"Ya know Kaibaman you're kind of a buzzkill." Sil said. Jaden was following Sil to give her a piece of his mind when he got to the end of the corridor he suddenly stopped. His jaw dropped when he saw Sil walking side-by-side with Kaibaman.

"Sil Kaiba has a duel spirit?" he said with disbelief.


	6. The Grudge

"Come on Syrus forget about it. Do you think you're the only person to be beaten by Sil?" said Draco looking through his cards.

"Why was she so mean though?" Syrus whined as he sat on his bunk with his knees against his chest.

"I dunno, you did destroy one of her dragons"

"She didn't have to be such a bitch." Syrus whined. Draco spun on his swivel chair.

"Ya know Sy, she is my sister" he said

"So? She's vicious, a walking nightmare."

"I'm being serious Syrus don't say stuff like that about her." Draco said starting to get angry.

"I can't believe you're defending her."

"How would you like it if I took the piss out of your brother? Everyone thinks Sil's a bad person but it's not true!"

"She's arrogant, belittles & humiliates people, enjoys getting them expelled and is ruthless & merciless in duels. Face it Draco, your sisters an evil cold-hearted bitch!" Draco punched Syrus and they started fighting. Jaden walked in broke up the fight.

"Guys, what are you doing?" he said separating them.

"He called my sister a bitch!" Draco yelled. His eyes were watering. "She's not, you guys don't know her. She's saved me from bullies & taken beatings for me. She only started getting so competitive and cold when I joined primary school." Draco insisted. "She's not a bad person; she just has a bad attitude." Syrus & Jaden looked at each other. Draco wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry for hitting you Sy" he said holding out his hand. "Friends?" Syrus smiled and shook Draco's hand.

"Friends forever" he said

**Meanwhile in Obelisk Blue**

"Hey Kaibaman, check it out" said Sil holding out a sketch she did. "It's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon! One day I'm gonna own a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and it'll be so frigin' cool!" she said excitedly.

"Yes but do you think you're father will give it to you after all the things you've done?" said Kaibaman.

"Oh well, sorry they're not winners."

"It's not whether you win, its _how_ you win." Sil groaned. "You may not want to hear this Sil but duelling skills & intelligence don't always make you a winner. Take your brother…"

"Don't you dare compare me to Draco! If you really are my Dad's duelling spirit you'll know how hard I've worked! I've sweated blood and what has Draco done? Fuck all! I deserve the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and I'll NOT let that parasite take what's rightfully mine!" Sil hissed. Her beautiful big blue eyes turned into those of an angry demon. Kaibaman sat next to her.

"What about KaibaCorp? Don't you want that as well?"

"Yes but I'm happy to share that with Draco, as long as I get to be the CEO. I mean he doesn't know anything about running a business but neither does Uncle Mokie and he manages to work well with Dad." Sil walked over to her desk and carried on with her Blue-Eyes White Dragon jigsaw. "Thanks for listening Kaibaman but I won't stop. I've worked too hard to give up now" she said. Then her door opened and she saw Alexis. "Come on in." Sil said sarcastically.

"What you said to Syrus was out of order. Ya know I actually had respect for you and I thought we could be friends but you're horrible!" Alexis said angrily.

"Oh no, Alexis Rhodes doesn't like me, whatever shall I do?" said Sil mockingly. "I don't need you Alexis. You're of no use to me whatsoever so why should I care if you like me or not?" she said without a shred of concern as she put her jigsaw together. Alexis glared at her and walked out slamming the door. Sil smiled slightly.

"You're being very stubborn, Sil" said Kaibaman.

"Who asked you? I thought you were here to help me, all you've done so far is preach."

"That's because you're not letting me help you. You defy everything people tell you."

"That's not true. I always listen to Daddy."

"Do you? When you first came to the school didn't he tell you to look after your brother?"

"He may have mentioned something about that, yes"

"Well have you done _anything _to help him?"

"No and I don't intend to. Why should I? He's no help to me. If anything he's…"

"A threat?" Kaibaman interrupted. "That's what you were going to say wasn't it? Anyone or anything that's a threat you either eradicate or try to break their spirits."

"Hey shut up, you don't know anything about me. I'm going to class, I don't wanna hear another word" she said walking out. Kaibaman heard her lock the door and sat on her bed.

"Sil, you're beautiful & intelligent but no matter how much you try to deny it you're malicious nature is the _only_ thing that's holding you back."

**In class**

"Pst, what's the answer to number 5?" whispered Chazz.

"Different Dimension Reincarnation" Sil whispered back. Chazz & Sil had become good friends, although most of the time their fun & games were at other peoples expense. Draco sat with Jaden & Syrus like always but he noticed Jaden kept looking at Sil. "Jaden, what's up?" asked Draco.

"Nothing, it's just something I saw yesterday." Jaden smiled.

"Times up!" said Professor Crowler. "Bring your tests down to my desk" soon a line of students formed once everyone had returned to their seats Professor Crowler made an announcement. "Today's skills lesson will be a tag duel."

"Who's gonna be duelling?" asked one of the Slifers.

"Not you, the teams will be Jaden Yuki & Draco Kaiba vs. Chazz Princeton & Sil Kaiba" Crowler smiled.

"Jaden I don't think I can do this" said Draco as they walked to the duel arena.

"Relax, it doesn't matter whether we win or lose as long as we do our best." Jaden smiled as they got onto the field. Chazz & Sil were shuffling their decks. Draco stood opposite his sister who showed no emotion, as usual.

"Let's Duel!" all of them said. "You may be my little brother Draco but I'm not gonna go easy on you." Sil said as she drew a card from her dragon duel disk. _Hey Kaibaman, fancy drawing you first turn _she smiled. "I summon Wall of Illusion (ATK/1000 DEF/1850) in defence and end my go" Draco nervously drew. "I summon X-Head Cannon (ATK/1800 DEF/1500) and I'll throw down a face-down" he smiled at Jaden. "My go" said Chazz. "I'll tribute Wall of Illusion to summon Genesis Dragon (ATK/2200 DEF/1800) and now I'm going to attack with it." Chazz said. "I activate my trap Negate Attack" said Draco. Jaden gave him a thumbs-up. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK/800 DEF/1200) and now I'll use the spell card Bubble Blaster. This increases Bubbleman's ATK by 800". "So what? You can't beat our monster." Sil snarled. "I play Archfiend Soldier (ATK/1900 DEF/1500) and attack X-Head Canon and now Genesis Dragon attack Bubbleman". "Hold up Sil!" said Jaden. "Since Bubble Blaster is out it takes the hit for Bubbleman".

Sil & Chazz: 4000 Draco & Jaden: 3900

"My go, I discard one card to play Cost Down which reduces the level of my monsters by 2 so now I can summon Kaiser Glider (ATK/2400 DEF/2200) and now I'll attack with it."

Sil & Chazz: 3500 Draco & Jaden: 3900

"I summon Masked Dragon (ATK/1400 DEF/1100). Attack Bubbleman!" Chazz said. "I'll put down a face-down. Your move, Jaden". "Thanks Chazz, I play the spell card Skyscraper and now I summon my boy, Elemental Hero Avian (ATK/1000 DEF/1000). Thanks to Skyscraper when I attack a monster with higher attack points I can add an extra 1000 to its attack. So go Avian!"

Sil & Chazz: 2900 Draco & Jaden: 3300

"Well now that you've destroyed my dragon I can special summon another dragon with 1500 or less attack points and I summon Masked dragon". "Now it's me." Sil drew her card and winked at Chazz. "I play the trap Call of the Haunted so I can bring back Masked dragon." Sil smiled. "Now I'm going to remove it from play so I can summon something you've maybe seen in your nightmares, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! (ATK/2800 DEF/2400). Red-Eyes attack Kaiser Glider!" Draco looked close to tears. "Masked Dragon attack Avian!" Sil smiled. "I'll play a face-down and end"

Sil & Chazz: 2900 Draco & Jaden: 2500

Draco gulped as he drew his card. "I summon Dark Blade (ATK/1800 DEF/1500) in defence and put 2 face-downs". "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 (ATK/1200 DEF/900)". "Stop!" said Draco. "I activate Trap Hole and destroy your monster" he smiled. "Nice try but thanks to Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect I can special summon it back from the graveyard. Too bad, that would've been a good move. I'll attack Dark Blade with Red-Eyes and then attack you directly with Masked Dragon & Armed Dragon LV3."

Sil & Chazz: 2900 Draco & Jaden: 100

"I play Polymerization to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK/2400 DEF/1500) and I'll use his effect of discarding 1 card to destroy your Masked Dragon. Now I'll attack your Red-Eyes and since I have Skyscraper in play. Well, you do the math."

Sil & Chazz: 2300 Draco & Jaden: 100

"My baby! You destroyed my dragon! How dare you! Nobody comes between me and my dragons Jaden Yuki!" yelled Sil furiously. "I play the trap Call of the Haunted to bring my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon back." Sil smiled wickedly. "Oh no!" Draco & Jaden said in unison. "Oh yes! Now I'll destroy your giant!" she laughed. "We'll leave the rest to Armed Dragon LV3" said Chazz.

Sil & Chazz: 2300 Draco & Jaden: 0

Sil & Chazz laughed at Draco & Jaden before giving each other a high-five. "Splendid." Professor Crowler clapped. "A fantastic duel, of course I wouldn't expect anything less of my Obelisk Blues."

"Sorry Jaden, I really messed up" said Draco miserably. Jaden gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey you did your best and that's all that matters" he smiled. Draco looked at his big sister who was smiling smugly while receiving her praise from Crowler. "Don't worry about it. You live to fight another day."

"Thanks man" Draco said.

**That night in the toolshed**

Draco put on his red Kaibaland t-shirt & black tracksuit bottoms. "Good night" he said getting into his bunk. "Good night" said Syrus, Jaden was already asleep. Draco closed his eyes. Next thing he knew, he was sitting on the ground in a strange world. "Hello Draco" said a voice. Draco looked up and saw a guy dressed like his father with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon helmet and long brown hair. He stood with his arms folded and smiled. "Welcome to the Duel Spirit World."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kaibaman. I'm your sister's duel spirit. I was created by Seto Kaiba. You & Sil have inherited the same gift he has, the ability to see duel spirits."

"What do you want with me? Am I dead?" Kaibaman laughed.

"No, you're not dead, you're asleep but you're NOT dreaming. I know you love your sister and so do I. That's why I'm trying to save her but I need your help."

"Save her from what?"

"Herself. She's been consumed by a great evil. Her fear of failure & defeat has spawned into hatred, paranoia and a love of inflicting misery & pain on others. She'll try to wipe out anyone or anything that stops her from achieving her goal and you're her biggest threat, she believes if she fails or is defeated your father will abandon her and give everything to you."

"Dad would never do anything like that. He loves her." Kaibaman nodded

"Her anger & hatred stops her from believing that. The only things that keep her from losing all morality are the love from your father and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"She can have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I don't want it."

"I know, but Draco her mind is set on one thing, beating you and she will go to any length to do it. If she can't accept defeat and free herself of hatred she'll be consumed by darkness. This is more than just a grudge, this is something more sinister."

"What can I do to save my sister?" Draco asked and Kaibaman smiled.


	7. A Present for Draco

"Hey Draco wake up it's time for class" said Syrus

"Fuck class" said Draco pulling his duvet closer to him. Syrus looked surprised.

"Are you feeling ok? It's usually Jaden who says that sort of stuff."

"Hey! I'm not that bad" yawned Jaden.

"I'm just worried." Draco said sitting up in his bed. "Do you two believe in duel spirits?"

"Yeah, I have one" smiled Jaden taking out his Winged Kuriboh. The little fluffy ball flew out of the card and made a purr sound. It winked at Draco and he smiled at it.

"I don't have a duel spirit and I can't see them" said Syrus sadly. "Do you have one?" Draco shook his head.

"No but Sil does and he spoke to me last night"

"Kurrrrrr" said Kuriboh

"Kaibaman spoke to you?" said Jaden. "What did he say?"

"I need to help save Sil. She's becoming a child of darkness & chaos. Dad created Kaibaman to help save her from being consumed by her own evils but Kaibaman can't do it alone, she's too scared of him to let him help her. If she can't learn to accept defeat, fight her fear and learn that she'll never be alone my sister will be lost forever."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That girl isn't my sister. My sister's always been cold to the world that's just a trait she inherited from Dad but she still has feelings. This Sil has no feelings aside from fear, hatred, envy, paranoia and anger. Dad taught my sister to duel with honour & morality. This Sil has neither of those, just a brutal lust for making others suffer."

"But how did this happen?" asked Syrus.

"Dad started teaching Sil about business when she was about 5. She was always the smart one and worked hard. She wants to be just like Dad and follow in his footsteps. Then Dad started teaching me. Dad's always doted on _her_, so from then on she only focused on being better than me. She had to be the one who got Dad's love it's what kept her going. Now her bitterness & animosity has gotten too much for even her to handle." Draco now had tears pouring down his face. He knew that he wasn't the only person who this was affecting. After all if Seto Kaiba hadn't noticed his daughter changing why would he make Kaibaman?

"Draco, Syrus & I will do whatever we can to help you bring back the old Sil" Jaden said his Kuriboh winked.

"Yeah we'll do everything we can to help." Syrus smiled.

**Meanwhile in Obelisk Blue**

Sil was having a shower. Her hair looked black when it was wet and it draped over her face. She turned the taps off. She looked like the girl from Ring as she slowly stepped out. She pushed her hair out of her face, wiped the steam off her mirror and looked at herself. All the water that ran down her face and body was red like blood. She closed her eyes, when she opened them again she saw her normal reflection. It wasn't the first time she'd had this vision. She'd been having visions since she turned 13; they were _very_ different from her dreams of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Her visions usually involved chaos, murder and sometimes she would see an eye light up on her forehead sometimes she'd hear the name 'Set' but Sil had grown to ignore these. She picked up a towel and wrapped it around herself. After drying her hair she put on her black & blue Duel Academy mini-dress & gloves. She saw Kaibaman sitting on the stool by her dressing table. "Hey give me some time with that mirror, I need to apply my make-up" she said coldly.

"Visions again?" said Kaibaman. Sil had started to confide in Kaibaman, she still didn't trust him but it was nice to talk to someone. Unlike Draco she didn't have friends and she didn't want friends, they weren't any use to her but there was something different about Kaibaman…and that scared her.

"None of your business" she said sternly putting on some black eye-liner. Kaibaman smiled.

"That's a yes. Sil you've suddenly started to become very distant towards me. Why is that?"

"Like I said, none of your business. You've been trying to keep me distracted and I just realised that. Well not anymore, I'm gonna work even harder now" she snarled as she finished shading her eyes. Kaibaman shook his head.

"You're a bad liar Sil"

"Silence, I command you to shut the fuck up." Sil hissed as she put on some dragon earrings and carefully put dragon clips in her hair before backcombing so it created her usual choppy & flared look. "My visions are nothing to do with you. Hell, I don't even know why I have them." Sil said, she put on her dragon duel disk.

"That's because you don't know enough about yourself yet but I'll show you. Just don't fear me." Kaibaman said but Sil didn't reply she just picked up her deck and left.

**Back in the toolshed**

"Hey we've got mail!" said Draco running in with some letters and a box. Syrus & Jaden smiled.

"Sweet! Which is mine?" asked Jaden. Draco handed him the box. Jaden opened it.

"What ya get Jaden?" asked Syrus opening his letters.

"Oh come on" Jaden whined. "My grandma's sent me _another_ duel disk. That's the 7th she's got me. This is going straight onto eBay." Draco & Syrus laughed

"What did you get Sy?" asked Jaden.

"It's a letter from Zane. He's got into the KaibaCorp Royal Rumble Tournament."

"Whoa…cool" said Jaden.

"Wow that's impressive. Dad took me & Sil to last years and it's pretty tough"

"Why don't you open yours Dray" smiled Jaden taking a photo of his duel disk to put on eBay. Draco opened the envelope.

"It's from my Uncle Joey!" he smiled and read it.

_Dear Draco_

_How ya doin' kid? Congratulations on getting into Duel Academy, you must be finding it difficult, don't worry you'll get the hang of it. Your Uncle Mokuba's son is hopefully gonna be starting next year. Your Dad's had to go on a business trip and won't be back for a while. He told me to tell you he loves you & Sil but knowing Sil she'll figure out that ya Dads gone away before you even tell her, I swear that girls got psychic powers lol. Yugi & I are going away to Spain for our anniversary next month, sweet huh? Anyway I hope your doing well. I know you've never really been too fond of duelling, sure you'll fall but ya just get back up and try again. Remember as long as you do your best and have fun you'll always win. To help I'm giving you one of my favourite cards, this card got me out of a lot of scrapes and I'm sure it'll do the same to you. Well, good luck kid we all miss ya._

_Love  
__Uncle Joe xxx_

Draco took out the card in the envelope and smiled. He took out his Uncle's favourite card, The Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Dude!" Draco said happily.

"What did you get?" asked Syrus.

"My Uncle sent me his Red-Eyes Black Dragon! With this card in my deck I'm bound to get better at duelling." Draco smiled happily.

"Hey don't let Sil get her hands on it, what with her dragon fetish" said Jaden and they all laughed.

"I love eavesdropping." Sil smirked listening through their door. "So…my darling little brother thinks he'll be getting better does he? Well, we'll just see about that" she said quietly before swiftly making her exit.

**At School**

"Hey you guys wanna go down to the beach after class?" asked Draco as he walked to class with Jaden & Syrus.

"Not too shabby" said Jaden. "Maybe we can get Alexis to come down with us" he said nudging Draco who instantly started blushing.

"We're just friends, it's nothing like that."

"Right" Jaden & Syrus said simultaneously causing Draco to blush further. They saw Sil & Chazz talking in the hallway. "Hey Dray, there's the competition" Jaden said nodding at Chazz.

"Huh?" said Draco

"Chazz's got a thing for Alexis too" Syrus explained

"Then why does he keep coming onto my sister? it makes me wanna punch him in the face. That and the fact he's a prick."

"To be honest Draco I don't think you need to, Sil doesn't look too interested in him." Jaden said.

"Yeah, she's got almost every guy drooling over her but she's so dismissive." Syrus added.

"That doesn't prove anything. Our Dad's cold and hardly ever shows emotion but he and Mum fell in love." Draco said as they went into class. They sat in their usual seats and started talking. The other students slowly started to come in. Sil & Chazz were the last to come into class. Sil sat back lazily in her chair.

"It's fun to be the best" she said making sure her brother could hear her.

"You're not the best" said a voice. Sil stood up.

"Who said that? Who the fuck said that?" she snarled angrily.

"Oh it was me" said Alexis.

"If we weren't about to start class I'd come over there and kick your ass!"

"Oh Sil stop shouting, you little Goth" said Professor Crowler. "Now you two sit down and be quiet". Alexis & Sil were shooting daggers at each other. "Draco Kaiba, what are the different types of monsters?" asked Professor Crowler. Draco stood up and bit his lip. Sil smiled at the prospect of Draco cracking…again. "Let me think. There's Dragon, Fiend, Machine, Spellcaster, Fairy, Thunder, Zombie, Insect, Aqua, Warrior, Dinosaur, Pyro, Beast-Warrior, Reptile, Rock, Beast, Fish, Plant, Winged Beast and…urmm…Sea Serpent!" Draco said proudly.

"Perfect Draco" said Professor Crowler. "I see you've been studying" he continued. Sil's blue eyes darted down to Draco._ I don't like where this is headed _she thought and started tapping her index finger against her cheek. Sil smiled deviously. _I'll be taking that Red-Eyes of his, that'll teach him for saying I have a dragon fetish._


	8. Theft! & Sil's Past

"This is gonna be so fun" smiled Syrus

"Chyea, it's been ages since we went down to the beach" said Jaden. Draco was fishing under their bunk bed.

"Hey! I found it" he said dragging out their ball.

"Sweet! Then let's go" said Jaden. The three of them ran out of their dorm laughing. The Slifer dorms didn't have locks on them and the trio had left their decks in their room. Sil & Chazz watched them run for the beach.

"That's him" said Chazz pointing to another Slifer. "I heard him say that he'd do anything to get out of the Slifer dorms and he has a major thing for you."

"You can just feel the depression, pathetic" Sil sneered. "Alright, you remember your part, right?" Chazz nodded. Sil started to walk towards the Slifer as if she was just passing by. Her eyes shifted and she saw him staring at her. She walked up to him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked her beautiful blue eyes twinkled in the light. The boy blushed.

"No nothings wrong" he said nervously.

"Then why were you staring at me?" Sil asked

"Well, err…its just…you're really pretty" Sil smiled like his words meant something to her.

"You're so sweet, you shouldn't be in Slifer."

"I know I'd do anything to get out of here" the boy said sadly. Sil smiled deviously.

"I could get you out of Slifer. My father does own this school I could quite easily get you out"

"Really, that would be amazing" the boy smiled

"First you have to do something for me" she said. "Just go up to that room and bring me the Red-Eyes Black Dragon from Draco's deck, that's all." Sil said seductively. The boy nodded and immediately went up. Sil gestured at Chazz who took out a camera and stayed hidden. The boy emerged from the room holding the card and shut the door. A click came from where Chazz was hiding. The boy went up to Sil and handed her the card_._ "Good boy. Now it's time for my part of the deal. I'll make sure you get what you deserve" she smiled wickedly.

* * *

When Jaden, Syrus & Draco got back they found Draco's deck scattered everywhere. "What happened here?" asked Jaden. "Did we leave the window open?"

"My Red-Eyes! My Red-Eyes is missing" said Draco picking up the cards.

"What?" said Syrus & Jaden. All three of them started to look for it. They looked everywhere, under the bed, under the desk, behind the drawers but it was nowhere to be found. "My Uncle gave me that card." Draco said miserably.

"How did anyone know about it? We never told anyone."

"Syrus, that's not important. The important thing is we find it." Jaden said. "Who would do such a horrible thing?"

"I think I know" said Draco.

"Sil? How would she know anything about it?" asked Jaden. "We never told her and she never comes around here."

"Don't underestimate her. She's very clever; she'll have used her feminine wiles to get somebody to do it. She's like some sort of malevolent puppet-master." Draco said.

"Well there's only one way to get this sorted. We're gonna find Sil and get your card back." Jaden said. "Come on" he said pulling Draco off the floor.

Sil was sitting in the stalls of the duel arena watching some people duel. She felt extremely pleased with herself. "I think you've sunk to a new low, Sil" said a familiar voice.

"I think you should shut the hell up." Sil said.

"Stealing is bad enough but to steal a card that means so much to your own brother is just evil." Kaibaman said appearing in front of Sil. "You've totally forgotten what duelling is _really_about. You've forgotten everything your father taught you. This is worse than when you beat Yugi by cheating."

"I didn't cheat. I merely manipulated the rules to work in my favour." Sil said innocently.

"You gave Vampire Lord an effect you just made up. Give Red-Eyes back or I'll make sure your father finds out, and then you can forget about owning Blue-Eyes." Sil gave Kaibaman an icy glare.

"You wouldn't dare" she hissed

"Try me" Kaibaman said sternly.

"Sil!" Jaden yelled.

"Well, if it isn't my little brother and the geek squad" she smiled.

"We know you stole Draco's Red-Eyes. Give it back!" Jaden ordered.

"What makes you think I have it?"

"Are you kidding me? You're the only person sick enough to do something like that" Jaden said angrily. Sil stood up and glared.

"I didn't steal it…I got someone to do it for me but don't worry he isn't in Duel Academy anymore. After all he'd served his purpose and I said I'd get him out of Slifer. I never said anything about him going to Obelisk or Ra" she smiled proudly

"Sil you devious little…" Jaden growled and ran towards her. Sil quickly took out the Red-Eyes card. Jaden immediately stopped when he saw she was about to rip it.

"You really have no clue who you're fucking with, do you?" she said. Jaden backed off from her. "Yeah that's what I thought" she said mockingly.

"Sil, why are you doing this? Why do you hate me so much?" Draco asked.

"I don't hate you Draco; I just wish you were never born." Sil said with no emotion.

"Sil stop it! You know that's not true" said Kaibaman. Sil ignored him and glared at Draco.

"You've always gotten in my way. Always pestering me and trying to take away what's rightfully mine. You've done nothing but hold me back. Who was the one who took beatings for you? Me. Who's the one who spent all their time working to be just like Daddy? Me. I'm better than you. I'll have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon" she snarled

"Have your smelly Blue-Eyes, I don't want it and I don't want KaibaCorp either." Draco shouted

"You lie" Sil hissed

"Sil! Don't do this. Think, what would your father say?" Kaibaman said. Sil thought. Kaiba loved Duel Monsters if he knew what she had done he'd be disgusted & ashamed of her and it would make him sad, that was the last thing Sil would ever want. She loved her father and never wanted him to be upset.

"Fine, take your crappy card. I'll still beat you, I always have and I always will." Sil said chucking the card at Draco like it was a piece of trash. "Mark my words Draco. I'll have what I desire and nothing you do will stop me" she said coldly. She turned and walked off. Draco picked up the card.

"You alright Dray?" asked Jaden putting his hand on his shoulder. Draco nodded.

"That wasn't my sister talking. She'd never steal anything. She may be competitive but she's not a thief." Draco looked at Kaibaman. "What's happening to her?"

"The shadows are trying to take hold of her. Tell me Draco, do you know about her visions?"

"I heard her talk to Dad about them once."

"Those visions are a reflection of the past. She has started to tell me about her visions, she's trying to fight her fears but this is just the beginning you'd better prepare. At the moment this is just a game but soon it'll turn into a battle. Draco, you _will_ _have_ to duel her to free her of the shadows."

**Back at Obelisk Blue**

Sil went into her room and sat at her desk. She suddenly slammed her fists on the desk causing everything to shake. "Curses! Foiled again!" she snarled angrily. She threw her games on the floor seething. "Damn you!" she screamed. Her long mahogany hair draped over shoulders and the choppy, scruffy bangs hid her eyes. Then she smiled and started to snigger quietly before suddenly bursting into a fit of maniacal laughter. "Ok Draco, you want to take me on. Fine, it makes little difference, this is just a game, a game which I'm gonna win. Have all the friends you want I don't care I'll still win…I have to win" she said, fear lingering in her voice.

"Why do you _have_ to win?"

"You know why, if I lose this, I'll lose everything. KaibaCorp, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and most importantly Daddy" she said stroking her dragon duel disk.

"Sil" said Kaibaman leaning next to her. "You know that dream you have where you grew Blue-Eyes wings and your hair turns white." Sil nodded. "That dream is a sign. I can show you what it means."

"Why are you helping me?" Sil asked

"Seto Kaiba created me to be your companion. You may be arrogant, self-centred, spoiled & cold but I know deep inside you have a good heart. I'm helping you Sil because I care about you." Sil smiled as she looked at Kaibaman. Then a bright light flashed in front of her. Sil felt like she was falling. She landed on sand. The sun was very bright and she didn't like it. Kaibaman stood over her.

"Aww…my sensitive little bottom" she moaned. "What's up with this?" she asked looking around. Kaibaman smiled and held out his hand to help Sil up. She looked him in the eyes.

"We aren't in your world anymore." Kaibaman said

"Hey fuck off, don't yank my chain" she said in disbelief. Kaibaman leaned closer to Sil.

"Is it uncomfortable when I'm this close to you?" he smiled but Sil stayed quiet. He led her into a large palace. "I'm going to show you the origin of Duel Monsters."

"Ermm…question. Why should I care?" Sil asked apathetically.

"Because it's important" said Kaibaman. Sil stared at him blankly. "Because you need to know why you have such a strong bond with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Sil continued to stare. "Because I'll give you a friendship speech if you don't!"

"Good point Kaibaman!" she said. Kaibaman led her into what looked like a throne room. "Where the hell are we now?" asked Sil.

"Where Duel Monsters first began. You see, thousands of years ago before Michael Jackson's Thriller became No.1 music video your father lived in ancient Egypt and was a high priest representing the deity Set. Sil looked down at a man in blue & gold robes with an ankh on his chest and a blue & gold headdress with a cobra on it. He carried the Millennium Rod in his hand.

"Hey! That guy looks just like Dad!" Sil said. "It's just like one of those crazy flashbacks in Final Fantasy games" she said staring in amazement. She pointed to the Millennium Rod. "That eye appears on my forehead in my visions" she said.

"Priest Seto was the keeper of Millennium Rod. It has the power to control minds and communicate telepathically with the holders servants."

"Whoa…cool" Sil smiled. Suddenly the bright light flashed and Sil & Kaibaman were in a different place. "Stop doing that, you're gonna give me brain damage" Sil said. She suddenly saw a beautiful woman with long white hair, pale skin and blue eyes run to Priest Seto. "Who's that?" asked Sil. "She looks like me in the dream".

"That is Kisara. She is a gentle woman who carries the spirit of the Blue-Eyes."

"How come she looks exactly like me?"

"If you would let me finish, kinda building up to something here" said Kaibaman sternly.

"Sorry" said Sil.

"Kisara loved Priest Seto & he loved her."

"Yeah that's cool and all but I can't see how this has anything to do with me." Sil said coldly but Kaibaman ignored her.

"Kisara was pregnant with Priest Seto's first child….the child that would've been you." Sil gasped and looked at Kaibaman.

"What do you mean 'would've'? What happened?" she asked. The vision changed to Priest Seto facing off against someone. He was covered in black robes, had long thick dark red hair and was wearing what looked like a white & red mask. Sil saw he had the Millennium Eye. Kisara stood next to Priest Seto. "Surrender your power to my son at once!" the man in the mask ordered. Sil watched in amazement as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerged out of Kisara's body and roared. _Just like in my dream, except only the wings appear from my body_thought Sil. A stone tablet grew out of the ground and the Blue-Eyes started to be pulled into it leaving only a picture of the dragon. The man in the black robes took off his mask to reveal dark shrivelled skin, his eye was red and his hair & beard was white. "The part of you that was my father is long gone!" said Priest Seto. "And now I see what's been left in his place. A weak old man with a heart full of darkness"

"SETO!" the dark man yelled out and shot a beam of dark energy at Priest Seto.

"Dad!" called out Sil. Just as the beam was about to hit him Kisara jumped in front of it taking its powerful blow. "Aghhhhh!" Sil screamed out in pain as it hit her. Kisara fell back into Seto's arms. Sil watched with her eyes watering as Kisara lay dying. Kaibaman wrapped his arms around Sil to try and calm her. Sil was shaking; her body felt numb & weak and she started to feel cold…almost like she was dying with Kisara. Sil broke free of Kaibaman's hold and ran over to the stone tablet as Priest Seto held Kisara in his arms. "Your spirit now lives within the white dragon" he said as he lay her body in front of the tablet and shed some tears. Sil leant next to Kisara's body and started to cry. The vision faded and Sil found herself with Kaibaman in her room. She wiped the tears from her eyes and flung them on the floor.

"Why did you show me that?" she asked

"To show you're destined to own the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. As Kisara's unborn child part of you is Blue-Eyes. That's what you see in your dream, the part of you that is Blue-Eyes. You're destined to own the Blue-Eyes White Dragon so you don't need to fight your brother." Sil stood up and looked coldly at Kaibaman. Her blue eyes narrowed into the famous Kaiba glare.

"Since I'm the most sceptical person in the world I don't believe you. This could just be some sort of hocus-pocus mind trick and even if it is true how do you know she was pregnant with me?"

"You're 17 and you've had the same dream since you were 13. Do you seriously think that's just coincidence? Sil, that dream is to show part of your spirit is Blue-Eyes but your mind has been surrounded with shadows and you can't see it."

"Destiny has a convenient way of changing, Kaibaman. Even if what my dreams & visions say is true there is no guarantee that I'll get what I want."

"If you continue to embrace the shadows then not only will your destiny change but you'll be subjected to the tortures of the shadow realm. Just like your father was."

"Perhaps you should call for an exorcism" mocked Sil. _You may not believe now Sil but you will _thought Kaibaman.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've worked very hard on this chapter. I've had to watch countless episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh to make this as accurate as possible so you'd better like it! Oh yeah and review.**

**Fun Fact: The God Set, the egyptian god Seto represents was actually the God of Chaos.**


	9. Dark Paladin

"Sil & Draco Kaiba report to the office!" said the loudspeaker. The two Kaiba children went to the office. They knew it was just their Dad wanting to say hi or something. When they got in the office the chancellor turned the monitor so they could see their father.

"Hi kids"

"Hi Dad!" Sil & Draco said together. "How's Russia?" asked Sil

"Good, it's been a very successful trip. How've you been doing in school?"

"I've won all my duels and I'm top in my classes." Sil said smugly

"That's my girl" Kaiba said proudly. "What about you Draco? How've you been doing?"

"Well, my friends helped me make a new deck and Uncle Jo-Jo gave me his Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Yes your Mum told me, so I assume you've been winning a lot of duels."

"Not exactly" said Draco scratching the back of his neck.

"He hasn't won one" blurted out Sil smirking.

"What? Not even one? Draco Seto Kaiba, I'm extremely disappointed in you, after all the cards I gave you I thought you would've been able to win at least one." Kaiba said angrily. Draco dropped his head in shame. Kaiba took a deep breath. "Maybe that was a bit harsh. Tell you what; I'm coming back today, on the way home I'll stop by and help you, how's that?"

"Thanks Dad." Draco smiled.

"What about me Dad?" Sil burst in.

"I'll see you too Dragon. I've got you both presents as well."

"YAY!" the Kaiba children said in unison.

"I love you kids and I'll see you in a few hours." Kaiba waved before the monitor turned off.

"Hey guys!" said Draco running up to Jaden & Syrus. "Guess what, my Dads coming to Duel Academy to help me practice Duel Monsters" he smiled.

"Awesome! Do you think he'll help us too?" asked Syrus. Draco shrugged.

"I don't see why not. I mean you'd have to ask him but I'm sure he'll be cool with it."

"Sweet, I wonder if he'll duel me. After all I am the best duellist at the academy." Jaden smiled.

"I beg to differ" said a cold voice from behind him. Sil approached the trio with her arms folded and a cold expression. "I'm the one who's never lost a duel. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't I beat you & Draco in a tag duel."

"So what? Just winning doesn't make you the best and it wasn't_ just_ you, Chazz helped too."

"It might as well just have been me" she said playing with her silver dragon earrings. "I would challenge you to a duel but sadly I have some homework to complete, so if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way" she said conceitedly pushing past Draco & his friends and swaggering off. "I hate her so much" said Syrus.

Sil & Draco watched as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet landed. Kaiba got out, put his briefcase on the ground and opened his arms for a hug. "DADDY!" shouted Sil pushing past her younger brother and diving into Kaiba's arms. Kaiba gave her a kiss.

"Hi Dragon, I see you're still wearing the duel disk I made you" he said looking at the dragon duel disk on her left arm.

"Yep I've won all my duels. I'm gonna be the best duellist ever." Sil smiled. Kaiba gave her another kiss.

"Good girl. I'm so proud of you." Kaiba stood up and looked at Draco. Sil smirked. "Draco, come give your father a hug" Kaiba ordered. Draco knew he was trying to be nice but failing. He walked up to Kaiba and hugged him. It was still pretty awkward but less then it used to be. "Daddy's bought you both presents" Kaiba said. "Draco, you can have yours first."

"Why does he always get his present first? I want a present!" Sil pouted

"Don't start Sil." Kaiba said sternly.

"You never let me have my way" she whined

"Don't talk to me like that or I'll give you a stern warning and wag my finger at you…then you'll be sorry" Kaiba said getting annoyed. Sil grumbled and then went silent. "When I heard that mutt gave you his Red-Eyes I had the boys at KaibaCorp make this for you" he said handing Draco a box with the KC logo on it. Inside was a black & red duel disk with a silver tribal pattern on the main disk.

"Thanks Dad this is the best" Draco said hugging Kaiba. Sil looked like she was gonna throw up.

"Sil, I got you this in Russia." Kaiba said handing Sil a fitted black velvet & fox fur trench coat.

"Aww thanks Dad" she smiled.

"Ok trading card time" Kaiba said taking a bunch of cards out of the inner pocket of his white trench coat. "Sil, I've brought you a customised Dark Magician and this was not easy to get so look after it."

"Hell yeah! This one's way cooler than Yugi's." Sil smiled.

"Now Dragon I only got you one card cos I know that you've already got an extensive collection & you don't need any from me. So I also got you this." Kaiba said handing Sil a beautiful silver tiara with a dragon on with its wings outstretched.

"Awesome!" she smiled. Kaiba turned his attention to Draco.

"Ok son these are all for you. I'll show you how to use them." Kaiba turned to Sil. "Dragon, your brother & I need to talk. Now go and crush the dreams of other duellists & send them into a never ending spiral of greif and later I'll come watch you and I expect a really impressive duel." Kaiba said and gave her a kiss. Sil smiled evilly. "Now Draco, why do you think you haven't been winning duels?" Kaiba asked gently.

"I don't know. I brought my deck to show you" he said handing it to Kaiba.

"A warrior deck interesting choice. These cards are good; I see your even using some of the ones I gave you." Kaiba said looking through it. "Am I right in assuming that you aren't too confident about using your monsters in conjunction with your spell & trap cards?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes sir" Draco said miserably. Kaiba ruffled his son's brown hair.

"Alright then, come on by the end of the day I'll have you duelling like a pro." Kaiba said.

**Duelling Arena**

"Dad do I have to do this?" Draco asked nervously.

"Yes you do. This is how you'll learn. As you duel the computer I'll give you hints on how to beat it but they'll only be hints, you need to think for yourself."

"But Dad…"

"You wanna go through life being scared?" Kaiba said getting very annoyed with his son. "I'm practically telling you how to win and you still don't want to duel. I don't know where you've gotten this sissy attitude from. Look at Sil only beaten by one person in her entire lifetime."

"Whoa, back up…someone beat Sil?" Draco said with disbelief.

"Of course, how do you think she learned? Only one person has ever beaten her and your looking at him. So how about you stop whining, strap on your duel disk and let me teach you just like I taught her" he said patting Draco on the back. _Wow Dad's actually talking to me_ Draco thought as the duel started.

**Meanwhile at Obelisk Blue**

"Kaibaman what's the Duel Spirit World like?" she asked lying on her bed with her head resting on Kaibaman's lap and holding her cuddly Blue-Eyes close to her.

"Depends what part you go to." Kaibaman answered playing with the long parts of her mahogany hair. "There isn't really that much in the part I come from. I'm going to take you there soon."

"Why do I have to go?"

"That's where I'm going to teach you what duelling is really about. View it as a refresher course for everything your father taught you when you were little"

"Will I be able to come back?"

"Well duh, you aren't going to be a prisoner." Kaibaman laughed and stoked her soft skin. Over the weeks Kaibaman had known Sil, as horrible a person as she was he'd built up feelings for her. It wasn't her beauty or anything; there was just something about her. Maybe it was her childish nature & her love of games. He wasn't really sure but he always felt something special for her.

"Kaibaman?" he heard her say. "You've gone awfully quiet. Are you ok?" she asked.

"Of course" he said smiling at her.

**Back at the Duelling Arena**

"I use Bottomless Trap Hole" said Draco. Kaiba stood silently watching him. Draco drew his card.

"Draco, you've got all you need for a good combo there." Kaiba pointed out. Draco bit his lip. _Oh man this is so hard _he thought.

"I play the spell card Reinforcement of the Army adding a warrior-type monster level 4 or under to my hand. Now I play Marauding Captain and using its effect I special summon D.D. Survivor" Draco heard Kaiba clapping behind him.

"Very good Draco, it seems you're getting the hang of it." Kaiba said. Draco smiled.

"I add a face-down and end my go" the duelling robot took its turn. Draco drew his card and smiled. "I activate the trap Cost Down, now I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon and since my trap is active instead of sacrificing 2 monsters I only need to sacrifice 1"

"Well done Draco, now attack" said Kaiba.

"YES!" Draco yelled happily as the simulators life points reached 0. "I finally won one!" he turned to see a smile grow on Kaiba's face. "Can you believe it Dad? I actually won."

"Of course you won, I've been coaching you." Kaiba replied. "Here" he said pulling some cards out of his coat pocket. "Congratulations for winning" he said handing them to Draco.

"Dark Magician, Buster Blader, Polymerization and Dark Paladin, this is a fusion." Kaiba nodded.

"Yes and it's a very powerful one. Dark Paladin gains an extra 500ATK for each dragon-type monster on the field or in the graveyard and if you discard a card you can negate & destroy a spell card." Kaiba explained. "Don't let anyone know you have that fusion monster…especially Sil."

"I won't Dad."

"Good boy. Now I should find your sister after all I did say I'd watch her duel. Remember to keep practicing Draco" Kaiba said walking out of the duel arena.

At the end of the day Kaiba was saying goodbye to Draco & Sil. As usual he showered his precious daughter with hugs, kisses and words of praise. Sil loved those moments. Draco stood miserable & envious of the affection Sil got. When it came to Draco saying goodbye to Kaiba he was surprised that his father didn't actually hold back with the hug. It was like he actually wanted to hug his son. "You did very well today Draco. I'm proud of you" he said. Draco gasped in amazement. Kaiba had never said he was proud of him. Sil didn't like that one bit her beautiful blue eyes swiftly formed a wicked death glare which disappeared as soon as Kaiba turned to her. "Be good Dragon. I love you" he said giving her one last hug. Sil's anger was automatically pacified. Kaiba gave Draco one last hug and picked up his briefcase. "Goodbye kids, I love you both."

"Give our love to Mum!" called Draco.

"Will do" he said as he got in the jet.

"Bye Daddy!" said Sil waving

"Bye Dragon" Kaiba waved back. As they walked back to the Duel Academy Draco thought to himself. _Why would Dad give me a card that could beat Sil? Does he want me to beat her? Why would he want me to beat her, she's his favourite. _

"Hey dumbass! Are you comin' or what?" snarled Sil. Draco shook his head.

"No I'm gonna go to the beach for a while" he said. Sil raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever" she shrugged. Draco watched her walk off he sighed and took the fusion monster out his Slifer Red jacket. _Sil doesn't have any fusion monsters or at least I don't think she does. Would it be unfair to use it on her? It's the only card I think would beat her, anything else she'd get rid of with her spells and traps._ _Dad's the only person who's ever beaten her why would he want me to beat her? _He thought looking at the card.


	10. Defeat

**At the toolshed**

"Damn Dray you're on a roll today" said Jaden as Draco destroyed one of his last monster and devastated his life points with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Thanks Dad gave me all sorts of tips and stuff about playing Duel Monsters. He was totally awesome. Dad & I hardly ever even talk let alone play. Fancy another go?" Draco said picking his cards off the floor.

"No thanks, my elemental heroes need a break from your warriors & spellcasters" Jaden laughed as he stood up.

"In fairness most of my deck is warriors, I've got hardly any spellcasters. Syrus, you wanna duel?" Draco asked. Syrus looked up from his work.

"Oh sorry Dray I really have to get this done or I'm gonna get skinned by Crowler." Syrus said frantically.

"Oh ok" said Draco slightly miserably. "Well, I guess I'll go out then. Maybe there's someone around the academy who wants to duel" said Draco putting on his Slifer jacket and putting on his red & black duel disk. Draco could never be bothered to do up his jacket and it looked much cooler when it was undone. Since Kaiba's visit Draco had gotten a lot more confident.

"Hold up! I'm coming too" said Jaden. "Sure you don't wanna come Sy?"

"No I can't. I'll see you guys later." Syrus said furiously scrawling something on his notebook. Draco & Jaden went out the Slifer Red dorms. It was a nice day so there were a lot of people out. Jaden & Draco had a couple of duels around Slifer after Draco had won his 4th duel in a row they went to see if there were any of the Ra's around. On the way they ran into Alexis and her friends, Mindy & Jasmine.

"Alexis!" Draco waved happily as they approached the girls.

"Oh no it's that loser Kaiba kid" Mindy whispered to Jasmine who giggled.

"Don't be mean to him, he's really sweet" said Alexis crossly.

"Hello ladies" said Jaden happily. "Who wants to duel my boy Draco?" he smiled putting his arm over Draco's shoulder. "How about you, Alexis?" Draco pulled himself away from Jaden and tried to hide his blushing.

"I think it's a great idea. That is of course if Draco _wants_ to." Alexis smiled. Draco looked at her surprised.

"Let's duel" he said looking scarily like Kaiba as he did so.

Sil was listening to her iPod on her way to the academy pool. Some Obelisk Blue students approached her. "Sil" said one of them. Sil's eyes shifted to them but she didn't turn her head. "Sil…can we trade with you" the other said. Everybody knew that asking Sil Kaiba for help was like making a deal with the devil but sometimes it was necessary. She had more cards than any other student. She took off her Skullcandy headphones. "Trade for what?" she asked coldly.

"Curse of Dragon for Sword of Dark Destruction"

Sil started laughing cruelly. "Get out of my sight" she ordered.

"Fine your Curse of Dragon doesn't deserve a slot in my deck but I suppose it would make a good coaster for my drink" the Obelisk said angrily.

"How would you like a punch in the face?" Sil said coldly. The two Obelisks ran off. It was well-known that Sil could do whatever she wanted and never get into trouble. Her influence & position of power and ability to manipulate people made sure of it.

"Well you could've handled that better" Sil heard Kaibaman's voice. "Can't you even be a tad nicer?"

"I don't want to be nice. I want to yell at people, then flaunt my money & power around and then I'll make a reference to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The most powerful card in all of…"

"Yeah, yeah come on we're going." Kaibaman said.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"To the Duel Monsters Spirit World"

"I don't wanna go. I wanna go swimming." Sil whined.

"Tough" Kaibaman said grabbing her then a bright light flashed.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Sil yelled. She looked around she was in what looked like a blue cavern. "This place is weird"

"Who are you calling weird?" Kaibaman said he stood in front of her wearing a duel disk. There were a few duel spirits behind him. "Get up Sil. It's time to duel" he said.

"You can't duel."

"I can in this world." Kaibaman said. "What's more Sil is you can't run from this duel. If you ever want to get back to your world then you'll have to duel me."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" yelled Sil angrily. "You can't tell me what to do"

"I'm sensing fear, deep fear. That you'll lose and you'll pay most dearly."

"I'm not scared!" she hissed and folded her arms defensively.

"Stop throwing a hissy fit" Sil glared at him.

"Fine but only to shut you up."

"Good, now you can look forward to facing this card" he said pulling out a card Sil knew only too well.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Sil screeched.

"Nope, no backing down." Kaibaman said. Sil started quivering. "What's wrong Sil? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Worried about facing the card that beat you?" Sil whimpered. Memories of her one & only defeat to Kaiba came flooding back. She reluctantly slotted her deck into her dragon duel disk.

Sil: 4000 Kaibaman: 4000

"Go on Sil" Kaibaman smiled. "I play the spell Ookazi dealing 800 damage to you and I'll also play my new spell card. Dian Keto the Cure Master giving me an extra 1000 life points."

Sil: 5000 Kaibaman: 3200

Kaibaman smiled. "I summon myself, Kaibaman (200/700) and you know very well what I can do now, don't you?" Sil nodded. "I'll tribute him to summon the one & only Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)" Sil started shaking as the huge blue & white dragon appeared. "Wishing you could back out Sil?" Kaibaman asked. "No! Shut up! I'm not backing down, I'll never back down" Sil yelled. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. Now Blue-Eyes attack!"

Sil: 2000 Kaibaman: 3200

"I play the spell card Lightning Vortex. Now I discard a card and destroy all monsters on your side of the field. Now I summon Shadow Delver (1500/500) and attack directly. I was scared for a moment. Not anymore! Beating me isn't gonna happen!" she smirked. "Its not gonna happen? Anything can happen, especially in this duel. Seriously Sil, do you think that by beating 1 Blue-Eyes you've won? You've avoided the defeat that you fear more than death itself? I think not, you've got a long way to go before you have bragging rights." Kaibaman said. "I don't believe you!" Sil snarled. "It's true, whether you like it or not. You have to accept it and face it. This is how a true duellist lives, not afraid of defeat but always prepared to accept it. This is the nature of duelling and it's about time that you learned it!" Kaibaman said sternly.

Sil: 2000 Kaibaman: 1700

"I play Silent Doom with it I can bring a Blue-Eyes back from my graveyard." Kaibaman said. "NO! I don't want it to come back!" Sil shouted. "Well that's too bad Sil. You can't always get what _you_ want especially when it comes to duelling. That's why you must always be prepared to accept defeat and if you won't accept that. I'll force it on you. I summon Manju of the Ten-Thousand Hands. Now I can add a ritual card from my deck to my hand but it won't be in my hand for long because I'm playing it. I use White Dragon Ritual & tribute Manju to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Kaibaman said. "By the look on your face I'd say you know what's gonna happen now. I tribute Paladin and call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Finally, I play Polymerization! To summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)" Kaibaman said. Sil's eyes widened. "!" she said and stared in horror. "Now prepare for your defeat Sil. Now go Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon"

Sil: 0 Kaibaman: 1700

Sil dropped to her knees and cried. She hit the ground as the tears poured down her face. "I lost…I never lose" she sobbed. She felt just like she did when she was 5 and lost to Seto Kaiba, her father. By now her face was leaking many different fluids.

"Defeat is nothing to be scared of Sil" she heard Kaibaman say and looked up at him just like when she was a child. "What matters is if you can get up afterwards." Sil slowly stood up and wiped her tears away. "Are you still scared Sil?"

"No" she said

"That's because you faced it, you lost and your ok. Once you push aside that hurt pride you're alright. You duelled fairly, accepted defeat and faced your fear. That's how a true duellist lives." Kaibaman said and held her in his arms until she stopped crying. When she pulled away from him she'd never looked more beautiful, even with the bloodshot eyes and tear stained skin. Kaibaman smiled at Sil. He took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. Sil was shocked but didn't slap him like she would with any other person. She liked it, it relaxed her. When Kaibaman pulled away from the kiss she found they were back at the academy. Sil looked at him confused and he smiled. "I know I can never have you Sil but that one kiss I'll always treasure." Sil smiled as she felt her fears melt away.

**That night at Obelisk Blue**

Sil's eyes snapped open and she looked at her clock '3:15'. She felt sick and she had an awful feeling like something was crawling inside her. She got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror; she was even more pale than usual. Sil splashed some water on her face. She started to cough and retch until she coughed up blood. Sil washed the taste out of her mouth then looked in the mirror but it wasn't her in the mirror. This Sil had a gold eye on her forehead and the white parts of her eyes were black. She smiled. "Hello Sil" she said. Sil didn't say anything she just looked at the strange image. "Why are you doing this?" the girl in the mirror asked.

"Doing what?" Sil asked

"Letting Kaibaman control you." The image smiled wickedly. "You really think that he wants to do the best for you? Not even close he just wants to control you."

"No, Kaibaman isn't like that."

"Why? Because he kissed you? Don't be so naïve. Nobodies ever gonna love you and you know it."

"Daddy loves me"

"Does he? Ditching you to spend the day with your brother doesn't seem too loving to me. You deserve more than that. You deserve everything. You know that you'll never win with your brother around. He'll take everything you've worked for."

"You lie, Daddy loves me and Kaibaman's my best friend."

"I don't lie Sil. What's Kaibaman done for you aside from hold you back & humiliate you? He wants you to be a loser with his talk of accepting defeat and you're falling for it. Think about it, the great Sil Kaiba's downfall, it's the goof of all time. While you're slaving away what are they doing? They're laughing their sick fuckin' asses off."

"Hey shut up. You don't know anything about me."

"On the contrary I know everything about you. I am you."

"You're lying! I am me!"

"Sil, you're the one who's lying. You're lying to yourself. Do you think that anyone _really_ wants to help you? You're nothing to them. You're just a pathetic child to them, even your fathers gotten sick of you. He doesn't love you anymore. You've got nobody aside from me"

"No, you're wrong…I don't believe you." Sil said tears forming in her eyes. "Daddy loves me" she started to break inside. The girl in the mirror smiled.

"See, even the thought hurts you. Nobody loves you aside from me, I would never hurt you, never laugh at you, never abandon you and we could always play together. Recognise this?" said the girl holding the Millennium Rod.

"The item from the vision"

"Yes Sil with this you can be the one who calls the shots. You'll get to play forever and never have to worry or be scared. Everyone will just be your puppets. _You'll_ get to be in charge for once. Nobody will ever make fun of you, be better than you or hold you back." The girl smiled. "Why don't you come with me just put your hand against the mirror." Sil lifted her arm and put it against the glass. The girl leant out of the mirror grabbed Sil's arm and dragged her into it. On the other side of the mirror it was dark and ghostly. A mist filled the place. Sil stood face to face with the girl in the mirror.

"What is this place?" Sil asked

"This is the shadow realm. A place of eternal suffering for the souls of anyone you wish." The girl said. "The Millennium Rod will allow you to play shadow games as well as control people's minds and if anybody doesn't like it…" the girl pulled the shaft of the rod to reveal a sharp blade. "You can dispose of them" she smiled. "So do you want it?" Sil stared at the Millennium Rod weighing the pros and cons in her mind. She looked at the girl and nodded. The girl approached Sil and held out her hand. Her touch was as cold as death. She closed Sil's hand around the base of the Millennium Rod and smiled.

Sil opened her eyes and found herself in the forest of the island. She was still wearing her black full length lace nightdress and held the Millennium Rod in her hands. The wind blew chilling Sil's arms & shoulders. She looked at the rod, saw her reflection in it and started laughing manically. "We'll just see who the loser is now" she said as she walked back to the academy.


	11. Dark Sil

"Go Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Attack!"

"Alright Dray! Now give him an offensive hand gesture" yelled Jaden as Draco won a duel against one of the school bullies. Draco smiled and stuck two fingers up at the guy.

"Kaiba, you bastard" the guy moaned. Draco snatched some cards from him.

"Let that be a lesson, never mess with my friends." Draco said and handed the cards to Syrus.

"Thanks Draco, that was awesome." Syrus smiled. Draco smiled.

"Hey what are friends for?" he said.

"Whoa, shady pair at 12 o'clock" said Jaden when they saw Chazz & Sil sitting together. Sil was leaning against her bag reading a book on advanced science & mathematics. _When I take over KaibaCorp being a rich nerd will finally pay off_ she thought. Sil suddenly got a sharp pain in her head like something was clawing at her brain and looked up at Draco & his friends. Her eyes narrowed into a fierce glare. Draco looked at her with a worried expression on his face. "Dray, what's up?" Jaden asked he looked at Sil who just stared without blinking. She looked extremely creepy almost like she was reading their minds. She smiled and turned her attention back to her studying.

"Huh? It's nothing." Draco said. _That's not Sil, that's not my sister_ he thought. When the three of them got to class he started looking through his cards. He got to his Red-Eyes card and saw it move. He stared more closely at it and saw it roar like it was trying to tell him something.

"DRACO KAIBA!" yelled Professor Crowler making Draco jump and some of the other students laugh. "I asked you a question" he said

"I'm sorry…what was it you asked me?" Draco said scratching the back of his neck embarrassed. Professor Crowler face palmed as if to say _what a stupid boy_.

"Just sit down Kaiba. Anyone want to help Draco out?"

**That night at the toolshed**

Jaden was sitting watching duels on DuelTube, Draco was listening to his red iPod and Syrus was making some tea. "Oh man, we're out of sugar. I'm just gonna get some more, I'll be back in a bit." Syrus said and went out their dorm room. As he walked down the steps he heard a haunting voice.

"Hello Syrus" it said. Syrus instantly froze at the sound of the icy voice.

"Hello Sil" he said and watched as the menacing girl emerged from the shadows with her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing out here?" she said sinisterly

"I could ask you the same question" Syrus said trying not to look scared of her.

"Why should I tell you, Syrus? Poor little Syrus, so helpless and so….alone" she smiled taking the Millennium Rod out from behind her back. Syrus gasped but then his mind was fixed on the eye of the rod. He couldn't move, he just stared as the glowing light filled his brain. "You are nothing but my puppet" Sil said without her even noticing her voice started to change it sounded distorted, strangled…demonic. "You will steal Draco's most valuable card and give it to me" she hissed.

"Yes" Syrus said sounding like a zombie. There was a bright light and all that was left of Sil was her haunting laugh echoing in Syrus's head. _What was that?_ He thought. _Oh I remember I came down to get sugar_ he smiled and went to the kitchen completely oblivious to the orders Sil had implanted into his mind. Later that night while the boys were asleep Sil's orders kicked into action. Syrus got out of his bed, walked over to where Draco kept his deck and took out his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Syrus went out of the dorms and walked to the front of the academy in his pyjamas. Sil was leaning against one of the pillars holding the rod in her hand. Syrus handed her the card.

"Excellent, mind-slave" she said in the strange voice that seemed to take over her. "Tomorrow you will lead Jaden & Draco to the abandoned dorms. I will be waiting for them and then all 3 of you will be going on a nice little field trip to the Shadow Realm." Sil said then started to laugh.

**Next morning in Obelisk Blue**

"Sil wake up it's time for class" said Kaibaman

"Fuck class" said Sil stretching out and accidentally punching him.

"Sil what's wrong with you?" asked Kaibaman. He moved the duvet. She was so pale she looked like a dead person and her eyes had become shadowed. "You look awful Sil, what's wrong?"

"I feel…sick" said Sil and coughed up blood. The blood dribbled down her face and she ran to the bathroom to wash it off and get the taste out of her mouth. She looked into the mirror and saw the same entity that she saw the night she got the Millennium Rod. Sil waited for it to speak but it didn't, she started wave and the image would just do whatever she did…just like a mirror was meant to do.

"What are you doing?" asked Kaibaman when he saw her making faces at the mirror.

"Kaibaman, what's that thing?" she asked pointing to the dark, demonic entity with the gold eye on her forehead. Kaibaman looked at her confused.

"That's you" he said. Sil looked shocked. _It's me? How? I don't look like that what's happening to me?_ She thought starting to get scared. Then the pain in her head started like something was trying to take over her. Sil shook her head. "You shouldn't go to class if you're sick Sil" said Kaibaman. "Go to bed"

"I'm sick? That's it, I must be sick." Sil chuckled and touched the mirror. Kaibaman got a worried expression on his face.

"Come on, even a blind person can tell your not well." Kaibaman said moving Sil out of her bathroom and into bed. Kaibaman tucked her in and sat next to her on the bed. _What's wrong with Sil? I hope I wasn't too late, I hope she hasn't been consumed by darkness..._

**In the duelling arena**

Draco: 4000 Ra Yellow Girl: 4000

"I summon Vanguard of the Dragon (1700/1300) with this card if I discard a dragon from my hand Vanguard gains and extra 300ATK. Whattcha got for that Kaiba?" taunted the Ra Yellow Draco was duelling. "I got this, DD Assailant (1700/1600) and I'll add 2 face-downs. Your move." Draco said calmly all the time running over the tips Kaiba had given him. "I'll play 2 face-downs and I'll tribute Vanguard of the Dragon to summon Tiger Dragon (2400/1800) and use its effect to destroy your face-downs. Now I'll attack." The Ra Yellow said smugly. "Bad move cos now you've destroyed DD Assailant I can use its effect to remove both our monsters from play." Draco said smiling. "What?" she said stunned.

Draco: 3300 Ra Yellow Girl: 4000

"My move, I'll play the spell card Heavy Storm which destroys all magic & trap cards." The girl clenched her teeth. "You're really starting to piss me off, Draco" she said. "Yeah? Well your about to get even more pissed off. I play the continuous spell card The A. Forces this increases the attack of all warrior-type monsters on my side of the field by 200 for every warrior or spellcaster on my side of the field. Now I summon DD Survivor and since The A. Forces is out that increases my monsters attack (2000/200). Now attack!" the girl squealed as her life points dropped. "I'll put a face-down and end my turn."

Draco: 3300 Ra Yellow Girl: 2000

"I summon Lord of Dragon and play The Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon 2 Strong Wind Dragons (2400/1000). Now I attack!" she said. "Mirror Force!" Draco said. "Since Mirror Force doesn't designate a specific target Lord of Dragon's effect is invalid." Draco said proudly "I'll play 2 face-downs" she finished. "I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1100/1200). Remember with my spell in play my warriors get a power boost" he said. "I'm well aware of that" the girl said fuming. "First I'll attack with DD Survivor (2200/200)" he said. "Sakuretsu Armor" said the girl and Draco's monster smashed. Draco looked at his hand. "I've still got Warrior Lady though (1300/1200) and now she'll attack."

Draco: 3300 Ra Yellow Girl: 700

"I summon Vanguard of the Dragon and now play Dark Dragon Ritual to summon Knight of Dark Dragons (1900/1200) and attack! To finish I'll play a face-down"

Draco: 2700 Ra Yellow Girl: 700

"I summon Marauding Captain then play the spell card Creature Swap. Now we each pick a creature and swap them and since we each only have one monster on our field it's pretty obvious who gets what." The Ra Yellow growled as her knight went to Draco's side of the field. "Now using Knight of Dark Dragons effect I'll tribute him to summon my most triumphant…hey! What the hell?" Draco frantically searched through his deck. "What's wrong Draco?" asked Syrus. "My Red-Eyes! My Red-Eyes Black Dragon has gone." The Ra Yellow smiled. _Ok Dad says always adapt to a situation. I can still beat her even without Red-Eyes_. "I attack with Knight of Dark Dragons." The girl raised her face-down. "Negate Attack" Draco thought for a minuet. "I'll play a face-down and end" the girl smiled. "I tribute Marauding Captain to summon Vice Dragon (2000/2400)" Draco smiled. "Well I play my trap Bottomless Trap Hole" the girl grit her teeth. "I play a face-down and end." Draco smiled when he drew his card. "I tribute Knight of Dark Dragon to summon Magical Marionette (2000/1000) with this everytime a spell card is activated I get a spell counter and each counter gives my marionette an extra 200ATK. Now I activate the spell card Giant Trunade which sends all our spell and trap cards back to our hands. Finally I'll play the spell Smashing Ground destroying the monster on your side with the highest DEF points so say goodbye to Vice Dragon. Now thanks to my spell counters my marionette has 2400ATK. Go Magical Marionette!"

Draco: 2700 Ra Yellow Girl: 0

Draco got off the duelling field and went over to Jaden & Syrus. "Guys we've gotta find my Red-Eyes" he said.

"Calm down Dray. It's probably just fallen down the back of the desk. I mean you take your deck everywhere so it couldn't have been stolen." Jaden said. Draco sighed and smiled.

"You're right, I'm freaking out for no reason. Let's just get to class."

**That evening at the toolshed**

"I can't find it anywhere" moaned Draco. Moving the desk and peering behind it. Syrus started to get a pain in his skull. "Syrus" Sil's voice hissed in his head and he saw two evil black & blue eyes appear. His eyes widened.

"Come…with…me" he said slowly. Jaden & Draco looked at him.

"Do you know where Draco's Red-Eyes is?" asked Jaden. Syrus just motioned the two of them to follow him. Jaden & Draco looked at each other and started to follow Syrus. "Hey Sy, where are we going?" asked Jaden but Syrus didn't answer. The three of them went through the forest. Jaden recognised it even though it was getting dark. "Syrus are you taking us to the abandoned dorm? Hey answer me!" Syrus didn't say anything just motioned for them to keep following him. Eventually they did reach the abandoned dorms.

"Syrus, we aren't allowed to be here" said Draco nervously but Syrus just went in. It was like he couldn't hear either of them. Jaden & Draco followed him into the dorm. The dorm was really creepy. It was dark and everywhere they stepped made a creak noise. Draco ran over to Syrus and started shaking him. "Sy we gotta get out of here! We aren't allowed here and it's really creepy here. What's wrong with you?" he said.

"He can't hear you" said a haunting voice echoing around the dorm. "He is nothing but my puppet" Syrus walked into another room which looked like a ballroom or the grand dinning room. Sil stood at the end of it holding the Millennium Rod. She wore a black strapless dress and a black cloak. Her hair flared out a lot more than usual. Kaibaman stood arguing with her but she had no interest in him. Kaibaman looked at Syrus who looked like a zombie under Sil's control.

"Sil let him go!" Kaibaman ordered

"Sure" smiled Sil. Syrus dropped to his knees and put his hands against his head. Sil's eyes shifted to Kaibaman. "As for you" she said pointing the Millennium Rod at Kaibaman. A bright light shinned from it and sent Kaibaman flying across the room straight into the wall. Sil laughed wickedly. "See, I've really gotten the hang of this thing" she said smugly. Jaden & Draco helped Syrus to his feet.

"Sil you bitch! What do you think you're playing at?" yelled Jaden. "You are so pathetic; you have to use some little trinket to do your dirty work. You're the lowest of the low."

"That's your opinion and the last one you'll ever have as I'm going to send your soul to the Shadow Realm."

"Sil don't do it. Fight the darkness" Kaibaman struggled to say due to the pain he was suffering from his collision.

"Why? The darkness has been good to me. Now Draco it's time for our final showdown…"

"No way Sil! If you wanna get to Draco you gotta go through us" said Syrus Sil smiled and pointed the Millennium Rod at him, there was a bright flash and Syrus passed out.

"You really have no clue what your fucking with here, do you?" she said her voice was starting to change. It was becoming more distorted and demonic.

"Kaibaman what's she done?" asked Draco.

"She's sent Syrus's soul to the Shadow Realm, a place of eternal suffering. Draco you have to duel her. It's the only way you can end this."

"Your fight is with me. Why are you bringing my friends into it?" Draco said angrily

"Because I can and it's extremely fun." Sil said wickedly

"How about this Sil, if Draco & I beat you, you give Syrus's soul back."

"No Jaden this isn't your battle…" Draco tried to speak but was thrown against the wall by the power of Sil's Millennium Rod. He cried in agony as he smashed against it.

"Well Jaden you've got yourself a deal. If you & Draco win against me I shall return your tiny friend's soul."

"And give back Sil. The real Sil!" said Kaibaman. A gold eye glowed on Sil's forehead and the white parts of her eyes turned pitch black.

"Fine then we shall settle this with a children's card game but not just any children's card game, a shadow children's card game" Dark Sil said, her voice had completley changed to a strangled, demonic hiss. Suddenly the room seemed to change. The room started to fill with more shadows and a haunting mist filled the place. Dark Sil used her Millennium Rod to transport them into the Shadow Realm. Her black & blue eyes narrowed into a terrifying glare. "Get used to the scenery because when you lose you will be spending eternity here" she said by now her voice had completely changed. Dark Sil stood laughing. "Before we begin this duel I have just 1 question." Dark Sil opened her arms. "Could I get a hug?"

"Jaden don't hug her! She'll just stab you or something" Kaibaman called out

"Yeah that's not my sister. She's not a very huggy person. Unless it's from a hot guy or our father and you Jaden are neither" added Draco. Jaden gave Draco a look that was priceless.

"Don't listen to them Jaden they just want all the hugs to themselves." Dark Sil said.

"I'm not gonna hug you anyway. Come on Sil, it's time to get your game on!" Jaden said slotting his deck into his duel disk.

**To be continued**

**Will Jaden & Draco be able to defeat Dark Sil and save not only Syrus's soul but Sil's as well?**

**Find out in the next exciting installment of...this**


	12. The Final Battle

Dark Sil: 4000 Jaden: 4000

"I'll go first, I'll play the spell Ookazi and summon Zombie Master" Dark Sil smiled. "By the way Jaden this duel is gonna be a lot different to the ones you're used to" she smiled wickedly. "Good, I wouldn't want it to be boring. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) and then play the spell card Skyscraper. Now attack Zombie Master! I'll finish off with a face-down" Jaden smiled.

Dark Sil: 3600 Jaden: 3200

Dark Sil gripped her chest and groaned then she smiled at Jaden. "I summon Archfiend Soldier (1900/1500) and now I'm gonna attack with it" Elemental Hero Burstinatrix shattered and Jaden suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest like he'd been punched in the chest. "Wh-why does it hurt?" Jaden asked. "I told you it would be a lot different. In this duel everytime one of our monsters is destroyed _we_ feel the pain." Dark Sil laughed psychotically. Jaden composed himself and turned up his face-down. "I activate Hero Signal. Now since Burstinatrix is destroyed I can special summon a level 4 or under Elemental Hero from my hand or deck and I choose Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defence."

Dark Sil: 3600 Jaden: 2500

Jaden drew his card. "Now I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600). Oh and Wildheart is unaffected by trap cards. Go Elemental Hero Wildheart." Dark Sil moaned as the pain hit her it was worse than before.

Dark Sil: 3000 Jaden: 2500

"Looks like Lady Lucks on your side Jaden but luck will not be enough to save your soul." Dark Sil said glaring as she drew her card. "I summon Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) and I play the spell card The Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon Mirage Dragon (1600/600) & Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400)" Dark Sil laughed evilly as a huge black & red metal dragon emerged it spread it's wings like blades and roared. "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack Clayman!" Jaden stared in horror as the monstrous dragon brutally destroyed his defence. "Now Mirage Dragon, attack Wildheart!" Dark Sil looked menacingly at Jaden. "Now my Lord of Dragons will attack directly" Jaden cried out at the pain from the direct attack.

Dark Sil: 3000 Jaden: 400

"First I'll play a face-down then sacrifice it to use Emergency Provisions gaining me 1000 life points. Then I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman and equip him with the spell card Bubble Blaster. Bubbleman attack Lord of Dragons!"

Dark Sil: 2600 Jaden: 1400

"I sacrifice Mirage Dragon to summon Lesser Fiend (2100/1000) with this every monster I destroy instead of being sent to the graveyard is removed from play. Lesser Fiend attack Bubbleman." The Bubble Blaster smashed and Jaden knew what was coming next. "Go Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, destroy Jaden and give me his soul!" Jaden cried out at the final blow from the huge dragon.

Dark Sil: 2600 Jaden: 0

Dark Sil tossed her head back laughing. She approached Jaden wielding her Millennium Rod. "Well Jaden it looks like I won our little duel and ya know what that means? You're going to the Shadow Realm mother fucker!"

"Sil no!" called out Kaibaman

"Sil yes" Dark Sil said and shinned the Millennium Rod at Jaden sending his soul to the Shadow Realm. Dark Sil's black & blue eyes slowly shifted to Draco. "It's your turn."

"Draco don't do it. Let me duel her." Kaibaman said. Draco shook his head and approached the dark entity that was formerly his sister.

"No if duelling her is the only way to save my sister & friend's souls then I'll do it. Don't be too confident though. I've made a few changes too." Draco said. _This is it, the final battle _he thought as Dark Sil shuffled her deck. Draco and Dark Sil's eyes met. Draco suddenly felt a strange sense of fear creep over him. Not only was he duelling to save his friends but he was duelling to save his sister and if he lost he would be going to the Shadow Realm to be tormented by Dark Sil for all eternity.

"It's time to duel" Dark Sil hissed.

Dark Sil: 4000 Draco: 4000

"I summon Wall of Illusion (1000/1850) in defence and end my turn" Dark Sil said. "I summon Blast Magician (1400/1700) and put 1 face-down and I'll end my go." Draco said. Dark Sil glared. "I summon Shadow Delver (1500/500). Attack Blast Magician!" she said. "I activate my trap Negate Attack" Dark Sil hissed. "I'll play a face-down and end" Draco looked at his hand. "I summon DD Warrior (1200/1000). Attack Shadow Delver, DD Warrior!" Dark Sil laughed. "I activate my trap Sakuretsu Armor" Draco glared. "My move" said Dark Sil as she drew her card. "Since you're so fond of Spellcasters I'll tribute my 2 Fiends to summon_ my_ Dark Magician (2500/2100)" she laughed as a man wearing an elaborate black & purple outfit appeared. He had light blue skin and silver hair with black streaks underneath his eyes and a wicked smirk on his face. He held in his right hand a black & purple staff with a silver orb in one end. "Very handsome isn't he" she laughed. "Dark Magician attack Draco's Blast Magician." Draco's monster shattered and he cried out in pain. The Dark Magician folded his arms triumphantly.

Dark Sil: 4000 Draco: 2900

"I'll finish with a face-down." Dark Sil smiled. "I summon DD Survivor and play a 2 face-downs and end" Draco said. Dark Sil raised an eyebrow. She started to laugh sinisterly. "I play the spell card Future Fusion. Now I can send from my deck to the graveyard fusion material monsters to fusion summon" she smiled sending 5 of her cards to the graveyard. "What are you summoning?" asked Draco worried. "You'll find out in 2 turns but for now I'll just attack with Dark Magician" she smirked. "Oh no you won't, I activate Mirror Force" Dark Sil growled. "My go, I use the trap Destruct Potion to destroy DD Survivor and gain life points equal to its ATK."

Dark Sil: 4000 Draco: 4700

"Now I summon Command Knight (1200/1900) now I activate the field spell Sogen. Now all Warrior type monsters have their ATK raised by 200. Go Command Knight attack her directly." Dark Sil raised her trap. "Threatening Roar, you can't attack me this turn." Draco looked at his hand. "I end." Dark Sil smiled "I play the spell card Ookazi dealing you 800 points of damage and summon Divine Dragon Ragnorak (1500/1000). Go Dragon Ragnorak, attack!" she smiled. "It's your move" she said sinisterly.

Dark Sil: 4000 Draco: 3800

"Alrighty then, I summon Marauding Captain (1400/400) and use his effect to summon Command Knight (1400/1900). Also since there is another monster on my side of the field you can't pick Command Knight as an attack target. Now I'll discard a card and play Lightning Vortex destroying your monsters." Dark Sil glared. "Go attack! To finish I'll play a face-down."

Dark Sil: 1200 Draco: 3800

Dark Sil screamed in pain but then she started laughing. Quietly at first but eventually it grew into a maniacal, psychotic laugh. "You fool, it's my second go. You should've finished me off earlier. Now you get to suffer the wrath of my fusion monster. Witness the creature that lurks in the depths of your nightmares. THE FIVE-HEADED DRAGON! (5000/5000)" she laughed wickedly as a huge, ferocious dragon appeared. Each head was different there was a metal one, a flaming one, a yellow spiked one, a blue one with an elaborate fan and a black one with red eyes. Draco's jaw dropped at the sight of the beast while Dark Sil's insane laugh echoed through the abandoned dorms.

**What can Draco possibly use to defeat a 5000 ATK & DEF monster?**

**Will he save his sister & friends from certain damnation?**

**Find out in the thrilling conclusion of...this**


	13. The End

Dark Sil: 1200 Draco: 3800

Each of the Five-Headed Dragon's (5000/5000) heads roared loudly sending shivers down Draco's spine. "Why don't you just give up here and now? Spare yourself a humiliating defeat" Dark Sil hissed. Draco narrowed his eyes into an angry glare. "That's not what Dad taught us. I know that you've possessed my sister and I intend to free her of you." Draco said. "Ha! Good luck with that chuckle-nut. I've been om-nom-nomming on Sil's soul and I happen to like the taste" Dark Sil's black & blue eyes glistened. "Now let me give you a taste of my Dragon's power. Go Five-Headed Dragon! Obliterate Draco's life points and give his soul to me" she cried. The huge dragon bellowed and lunged for Draco's Marauding Captain. "Negate Attack!" Draco quickly said raising his face-down. Dark Sil narrowed her eyes. "Very well but you're just delaying the inevitable" she hissed. "You can go easy or you can go hard but one way or another I will have your soul" she said angrily. The gold eye on her forehead started to glow. Draco ignored her and drew his card. He shut his eyes in disappointment "I switch both my monsters to defence mode". Dark Sil smirked. "I play a face-down and now Five-Headed Dragon attack his monster" Dark Sil's dragon lunged forward and brutally attacked Draco's Marauding Captain. Draco put his hand to his chest and moaned. The pain was intense but at least he hadn't lost any life points. "One more monster to go and then it's bye-bye to your life points" she taunted. "Not likely, I send in the Swords of Revealing Light so now you can't attack for 3 turns. Now I'll play 2 face-downs and end" Dark Sil drew her card and scowled. She gestured for Draco to take his turn. "I sacrifice my Command Knight to summon Dark Red Enchanter (1700/2200) in defence" Draco only need 1 more card and he knew he'd have a chance of beating Dark Sil. "I play Dian Keto the Cure Master giving me an extra 1000 life points." Dark Sil smiled.

Dark Sil: 2200 Draco: 3800

Draco drew his card and his eyes went wide. _Finally, just the card I need_. "Alright Dark Sil, you're reign of tyranny ends here. I use the spell card Polymerization to fuse my Buster Blader & my Dark Magician to summon Dark Paladin (2900/2400)" he said smiling as a man wearing dark green & gold armour very similar to the Dark Magician's appeared. He had pale green skin with silver hair and black streaks underneath his eyes like Sil's Dark Magician. He carried a huge, elaborate sword with him. Dark Sil stood up straight. "Dark Paladin's attack increases by 500 for each dragon on the field or in the graveyard and I count 7 so that's an extra 3500ATK for Dark Paladin (6400/2400)." Draco smiled. Dark Sil's eyes narrowed into a death glare. "It doesn't matter my Five-Headed Dragon can't be destroyed by earth, wind, fire, water or dark monsters and correct me if I'm wrong but I believe Dark Paladin is a dark attribute" Dark Sil said with her cold demonic voice. "I don't have to attack with Dark Paladin to destroy your dragon. I'm gonna destroy it using this." Draco held out a card that made Dark Sil's eyes open wide in horror. "Mystical Space Typhoon, now I can destroy 1 spell or trap and I choose Future Fusion and with Future Fusion goes your dragon" Draco said as Five-Headed Dragon shattered. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" said Dark Sil staring in horror. Draco smiled. "Dark Paladin end this, destroy her life points." Dark Paladin swung his sword and Dark Sil screamed in pain. The pain was so unbearable she dropped to the floor and puked blood.

Dark Sil: 0 Draco: 3800

"I won, now I want my friends and sister back." Draco said sternly.

"Not a chance" said Dark Sil spitting out the last bit of blood and standing up. Draco's eyes widened.

"That wasn't the deal. You said if I beat you you'd give back my friends and sister" he said angrily.

"I lied; I'm taking your soul to the Shadow Realm"

"No you can't do this. That's not what we agreed."

"I don't care, I'm taking it anyway" Dark Sil smirked wielding the Millennium Rod. Suddenly Dark Sil dropped the Millennium Rod and started screaming. Her body started to illuminate and she screamed in pain as two white dragon wings burst out of her back. The eye on her forehead disappeared and her eyes returned to normal then started to glow blue. Tears ran down her face like a crying angel. "Draco" she said softly in her normal voice. There was no mistaking this vision with shinning blue eyes & surrounded by white light was his sister. Suddenly the dragon wings retracted and Sil dropped to the ground as she felt her mind shatter. The last thing she saw was Draco & Kaibaman before everything went white.

"She has your beauty, Kisara" said a male voice in the bright white light. He sounded exactly like her father. The bright light started to clear and Sil saw two people both of them she recognised. One was Priest Seto & the other was Kisara. Kisara smiled at Sil and stroked her forehead. She pushed back her long white hair.

"There's always a little light in the darkness. How do you feel, child?" she asked she had a beautiful angelic voice.

"My head hurts" said Sil with her head resting on Kisara's lap. "What happened to me?"

"You were possessed by the darkness." Priest Seto answered.

"Why am I here? Am I dead?" Sil asked starting to get scared.

"No child but your free of the darkness." Kisara said.

"What about Draco, Jaden & Syrus"

"I have returned their souls" said Priest Seto. "I was originally the keeper of the Millennium Rod and I know a lot more about it then you"

"Sil, you don't have to be the best at everything. It's ok to lose sometimes. Your father will always love you and your brother loves you too. The evil has been banished back to where it came from; you don't ever have to be unsure or scared." Kisara said stroking Sil's face. Her touch was so calming and gentle. "The darkness promises you everything but in the end all it gives you is pain & sorrow. Now it's almost time for you to go."

"I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here with you." Sil said clutching onto Kisara.

"You can't…it's not your time" said Priest Seto. Kisara stroked Sil's hair.

"Before you go I have something to protect you" Kisara said and touched Sil's back sending an indescribable feeling throughout her body it was like burning but not painful. The light started to get brighter and with it Priest Seto & Kisara disappeared into the light.

Sil opened her eyes to see Draco, Kaibaman, Jaden and Syrus looking down at her. Two of the long bangs of her mahogany hair had turned white, one on each side of her head. "Sil, come on sis speak to me" said Draco shaking her.

"I can't speak to you Draco due to the fact some idiot keeps shaking me" she replied. Draco smiled and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Welcome back sis" he and hugged her. Sil cried in pain when he touched her back. Kaibaman took off her black cloak to see what had hurt her.

"Hey, look at this" he said staring at Sil's back. Draco, Jaden & Syrus looked in amazement. 3 scars had appeared on her back. One on each shoulder blade where the dragon wings had burst through and another in the middle of her back that was shaped like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

**KaibaCorp, Domino City**

The limo door opened and out stepped the beautiful Vice President of KaibaCorp. She had a silver dragon tiara, dragon earrings & a long necklace with a dragon on the end, she also had a short necklace with a KaibaCorp pendant. She wore a pair of knee high boots with studs around the top and belts wrapped around the ankles. She wore a black miniskirt with a KaibaCorp belt and a sleeveless black KaibaCorp designed trench coat with turned-up pointed shoulder pads with studs on, very similar to Seto Kaiba's just without a collar. She wore it over a black long-sleeved corset top with black frills around the bust line and metal cuffs at the end of her sleeves. Her mahogany hair now had two white streaks that grew in the longer section of her hair. "Miss Kaiba welcome back" said Roland. The pale girl smiled slightly.

"It's good to be back" she said

"Mr Kaiba gave me strict instructions to take you to see him before anything else." Roland said taking her into the building. When they reached Kaiba's office they saw him looking out his window over the city.

"Dad!" called the new Vice President. Kaiba turned and held open his arms.

"Oh Dragon I've missed you" he said. After her possession at Duel Academy not only did Kaibaman take the Millennium Rod from Sil and hide it in the Duel Monsters Spirit World where she couldn't get it but Kaiba had taken Sil to work alongside him at KaibaCorp. A few months later she fell into severe depression so Kaiba sent Sil to a Healing Centre and finally her treatment was over.

**Meanwhile at the toolshed**

_"Sil Kaiba has beaten Zane Truesdale with the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! No doubt crushing his dreams and sending him into never-ending spiral of grief causing him to resort to underground duelling. It seems there's no stopping the future CEO of KaibaCorp. What a woman, I love her so…"_

"Syrus are you watching old DuelTube videos again?" asked Jaden. Draco walked into their dorm room.

"Hey guys guess what" he said

"What?" Jaden & Syrus said

"I might be going up to Ra Yellow. Professor Crowler says next week I'll have my entrance exam."

"Hey that's awesome Dray" Jaden said giving a thumbs-up

"I need some new cards and there's one person I know who's got enough to lend me." Draco said getting out his mobile.

"Who?" asked Jaden

"Sil" laughed Draco

"Didn't she get sent to the funny farm 3 months ago?" asked Syrus

"It's a Healing Centre not an Asylum and anyway she's out now" said Draco putting the phone to his ear. "Hi sis it's me. Look I've got an entrance exam to Ra Yellow and I wondered if I could borrow some cards."

"Hang on I've gotta get my database up" said Sil on the other end of the phone

"Database?" said Draco slightly confused

"Yeah I've got so many cards that I have to keep them on a database to know what I have. So what do you need?"

"Maybe Sorcerer of Dark Magic."

"Seriously? I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why not it's got more attack points than Blue-Eyes"

"It's also about 10 times harder to summon. The only way to summon it is by tributing 2 level 6 or higher spellcaster monsters."

"Oh yeah I see your point. Well can you send me some cards that you think would work with my deck?"

"Well I don't know it's a huge inconvenience, I mean I have to go through my whole card library but I suppose I could help you out. I will have Roland deliver them by courier later today."

"Thanks Sil I really appreciate it. Bye."

"Goodbye" Sil said and hung up. Draco put his mobile in his pocket. _Hard to believe that 6 months ago she wanted to send me to the Shadow Realm _he thought and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it I wanna thank my dedicated readers for following and for their reviews. Thank you LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx, ThreesandFives and Red Scars Hurt. You guys are great. I hope everybody enjoyed reading this thank you all so much.**

**I'm thinking of making a sequal to this story with new characters and new plot. Let me know what you think of this idea.**


End file.
